Inevitable
by Julia Mars
Summary: A fresh take on an old challenge. A series of ficlets and drabbles that may or may not relate to each other  sometimes . A mess of missing scenes. An array of probable futures, ranging the gamut of possibilities, varied in canon.  Inevitably Ed and Winry.
1. 5: library

**A/N:** I'm late to the party, as per usual. If I had to guess, I'd say I started this project in... mid 2008, maybe? It's been sitting on several different hard drives since then, probably untouched in almost a year, and it's about time it sees the light of day (or glow of the moon, I don't care at this point). For the record, I'm not even sure where that old list of themes and prompts originated, but I grabbed from somewhere and gave myself the challenge. I'll be selectively taking out some of my weaker chapters, since 100 is long enough on its own, even if they're all pure gold.

These are all pretty short, genres and continuities vary, all standard series-ending spoiler alerts apply.

**5. Library**

Ed had his nose burried in one of his father's books, as always. He and Al had practically lived in that library since they'd learned to read, always looking for some new trick with alchemy, hoping it would make their mother smile like that again. Now that she was gone, they only left because Pinako would beat them senseless if she found out they were missing school to learn alchemy. Ed knew he was on the verge of something, almost to the Truth, to bring her back…

Al, he noticed, was gazing out the window at the sky.

"Brother, it's so nice out, can't we take a break?"

"Al, we can't afford to stop now, I'm almost-"

"Mom wouldn't want-"

"_What's that, Al?"_ Ed narrowed his eyes to glare at his little brother.

"Mom wouldn't want us cooped up inside every day!"

"_FINE! _If you don't want to bring Mom back then GO!"

Al sniffed and pulled out their notes. There was a knock on the window that made both of them jump. A tuft of white-blonde hair was bobbing up and down on the other side of the glass. Ed climbed onto the step stool and opened the window.

"Go away, Winry, we're busy!"

"You're _always_ busy, come outside and play with us!"

"We've got more important things to do now, you dumb kids!"

"_Shut up, Ed!_" she cried. You're not the only ones who have ever lost parents, you know!" She ran off, and Ed knew without looking that there were tears streaming down her face. _"AND DINNER'S AT SEVEN!"_

Ed slammed the window shut and put his nose back in his book, trying not to feel too guilty.


	2. 6: always right

Since I've had these scenes sitting around for so long, and all I'm doing at this point is giving them a once over for formatting and stupidity, I really have no excuse not to update regularly. I think once or twice a week will be the goal.

**6. Always right**

"So, Ed, how'd you meet your friend?" Izumi asked while Al and Winry were out with some of the village children.

"Winry? She's my mechanic," Ed replied nonchalantly and took a sip of his tea.

"That young? I'd never figured you to pick beauty over talent," said Izumi with a knowing smile.

Ed spat his tea back into the cup. _"What? NO!_ It's not like that!" He'd jumped up and was waving his arms fiercely in the negative. "She lived next door to us in Risembool; her granny's the best automail mechanic this side of Central!"

"Oh," replied Izumi, taking another sip. "So how come she's tagging along with you two?"

Rant dismissed and derailed, Ed plopped back into his chair. "Good question," he groaned. "She came to Central to do some maintenance on my arm, dragged us to Rush Valley, spent half my research budget, stole my watch, and beat me with a wrench," Ed grumbled. He crossed his arms across his chest and blew a lock of loose blond hair out of his face. Izumi's smirk widened, and she relished watching her prodigy's first crush. Always one for good timing, she waited until Ed was taking a sip of tea before provoking him further.

"You must really love her to put up with all of that," she said, fully prepared for the crash of china and the incoherent sputtering. Her little prodigy froze with his mouth open and an automail finger pointed at her. "You can fix the cup before you waste your breath on denial," she added.

Ed recovered a moment later and sank down to the floor. He clapped his hands, Izumi saw a flash of blue light, and Ed resurfaced with the repaired cup. He murmured a 'sorry' and resumed sulking.

"I don't 'love' her," Ed groaned, barely audible.

"Not yet, but you'll realize it soon enough," Izumi replied. "Trust me, Ed, I'm never wrong about these things."


	3. 7: kind of a fight

******7. Kind of a fight**

"Winry, what the hell?"

"What do you mean 'what the hell?'"

"I told you to get out of the country!"

"I told _you_ there's no way in hell you two are doing this alone!"

"We're _not_ alone! Did you miss all the chimeras and the rogue homunculus?"

"And which of them is going to fix your arm when you inevitably render yourself useless?"

"_What?"_

Al shook his head, _They'll never quit._

"What's going on?" asked Henkel, coming up behind him

"Well, it's kind of a fight," explained Al. "Brother wants Winry to go somewhere safe, but she wants to help."

Henkel leaned casually on the wall. A crash sounded from Ed and Winry's general direction ("Obviously your little brain can't-" "Who are you calling so short he can stand under a cocktail umbrella?"). Al sighed a long-suffering sigh.

"How is that just 'kind of' a fight?" asked Henkel.

Al grinned, or at least he would have grinned if he could. "Well, I haven't figured out if it's actually fighting, or just fifteen years of foreplay," he whispered.

"_WHAT did you say, Alphonse?"_

"Gotta go!" he called, and the suit of armor took off running, Ed and Winry in fast pursuit. The chimeras heard the tell-tale clap and the clang of wrench on armor from somewhere in the distance.

A/N: Just to be clear, this one a few other chapters/drabbles to come take place in a sort of... alternate manga-verse, if you will. I read a few other stories that played around with the idea of Winry somehow tagging along with Ed after chapter 84/episode 46, and it was just too much fun to elaborate on the Ed/Win seeds that were already planted (if you haven't read Playing the Hero by please-knock, go do that RTFN).


	4. 8: no problem

A quick note before we dive in- thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! I don't normally get a lot of feedback, so it's a nice change from the usual :)

* * *

><p><strong>8. No problem<strong>

Winry's customers hated when that state alchemist blew into town. He was pushy, arrogant, downright childish, and he had no consideration for her other customers or already-packed schedule. They figured he'd heard of her reputation, waltzed in one day and flashed his watch, and forced her to do his maintenance, only to come back a few months later with her masterpiece blown apart. Seriously- _no consideration!_ She obviously hated him since they constantly fought, and she always threw her tools at him every time he showed up.

Several of her regular customers (and admirers) decided to stake out Garfiel's place several months after the state alchemist had last been seen, figuring he'd have trashed his latest arm and would show up again soon. They planned to tell him what was what, and maybe beat the little punk to the ground (stupid science geek).

Sure enough, they heard the clank of armor that usually signaled the brat's arrival. He was limping this time, and his brother had to half-pull him along. His right arm hung useless as well. Guy, the sort-of ring leader of the group, stepped forward to confront the brothers, maybe convince the kid to drop that sense of entitlement. The others followed him, though slowly. "Listen here, you little punk, you-"

He didn't get anything else out before Ed clapped his hands and hit the ground. Guy, along with the rest of Winry's disgruntled customers, felt the street around them move, trapping them in a cage made of earth. "I don't have time for you," Ed groaned, and he continued toward the shop.

Winry had come out to see the cause of the commotion. She huffed and dug out her wrench, preparing to throw, but then Ed did the unthinkable- he limped the distance between them and swept her into a tight left-armed hug. The mechanic squeaked, and her customers gasped. Then she smiled and hugged him back. "Thank _God_ you're ok," Ed mumbled into her shoulder.

"Me? Ed, what-"

"We'll explain later, Winry," said Al, also subdued. Ed straightened up, but he kept his arm around Winry. "I'm sorry, I got busted up again. D'you think you can squeeze me in?"

Winry smiled again; "No problem. You think you could let the rest of my revenue out?"

Ed looked over his shoulder at the speechless crowd. "No problem," he replied. "Al?"

Al set to work with the chalk as Winry helped Ed hobble inside.

* * *

><p>AN: Not that he matters, but "Guy" will be around in a few other Rush Valley scenes. He's awfully fun to tease and torture.


	5. 9: only

**9. Only**

It didn't matter that Mustang would surely tease him to all hell.

It didn't matter that the military police were on the way.

It didn't matter that Scar was a mere five alleyways over, and fighting Al.

For that moment, all that mattered to the Fullmetal Alchemist was the broken girl sobbing into his chest. Of all the ways for her to learn the truth, this was quite possibly the absolute worse option. On top of recently learning about Hughes… Ed was kicking himself as he talked her down. Scar might deserve to die, but she didn't deserve to become a murderer.

The Military escort had arrived and surrounded them. They'd be little protection against Scar, which was why he had to go, but Winry was nowhere near all right… which was why he had to protect her. He wrapped his coat around her and took off without a backward glance- he knew one more look at Winry would root him to the spot.

* * *

><p>"So is that Fullmetal's girlfriend?"<p>

"Didn't realize he made time for that kind of stuff."

"Well, he doesn't, but she's the only girl I've seen him look twice at."

Ed couldn't help overhearing their military escorts' chatter as they left for the hotel. He had his arm around Winry and pulled her closer, hoping she wasn't listening.

"Never thought I'd see him stop in the middle of a fight for anyone, 'specially when his brother's still in trouble."

"Bet she's really something in be-"

Ed whipped his head around and fixed the officers with an icy glare that he usually reserved for the homunculi and the colonel. They shut right up. He was the only sixteen year old who could strike fear into the hearts of soldiers without uttering a word. He didn't even need to pull rank on them, though he was ready to do it.

Winry turned her head into his embrace, and Ed refocused on his only girl.

* * *

><p>AN: We are going to pause here for a moment to discuss the Curious Case of Japanese-English Translation. The scene in which Ed and Al find Bradley talking to Winry, specifically what Bradley says, has been translated at least three different ways, and I bet you can guess which one BOTHERS me.

Manga (scanlation): She's a good girl. Take good care of her. [The panel makes it kind of clear he's talking to just Ed: http:/view [dot] thespectrum [dot] net/series/fullmetal-alchemist-volume-01 [dot] html?ch=Volume+12&page=104]

Funimation subtitle: She's a good, honest girl. Take care of her.

English: That's a nice honest friend you've got there. Make sure you both take good care of her.

/angryface


	6. 10: love or like

I looked at how many of these drabbles are on my hard drive... and decided that moving to 3 updates a week would be a good plan. Expect new chapter MWF.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Love or like<strong>

"Big Sister, do you like Big Brother?" asked Elicia. Winry smiled at her and set down the doll in her hand.

"Of course I like Big Brothers, they just make me upset when they hurt themselves," she explained.

Elicia shook her head vigorously. "Not Big Brothers, Big _Brother_, she explained, a finger pointed at the blond boy bent over an alchemy book on the other side of the room. "You always yell at him and throw wrenches at his head," she added with the sage-like wisdom of a three year old pointing out the obvious.

Winry felt a blush in her cheeks. "Like I said Elicia, Ed just makes me scared when he gets hurt," she repeated. "You would worry, too, if you only heard from someone when he was in trouble," she added. The little girl broke into giggles, though Winry hardly thought Ed showing up in pieces was funny. Oh well, she'd editorialized for Elicia's sake. She wasn't sure the littlest Hughes knew about Ed's body, and there was no need to scare her.

"Mommy says if you worry about someone, it means you care about them," Elicia managed to say between giggles.

Winry looked over at Ed quickly- still dead to the world and glued to his book- then back to Elicia. "I've known Ed my whole life, Elicia, it would be hard not to care about him" she explained quietly.

"So how do you know when it's love or like? Mommy says she worries about Daddy when he's gone for a long time, too."

The mechanic felt her cheeks burn. "You just know, Elicia," she whispered.

Elicia whispered back, "So do you love Big Brother?"

Winry bit her lip and glanced at her alchemist- still engrossed- and nodded her head, keeping a finger to her lips. Elicia covered her mouth with both hands and collapsed in a fit of silent giggles.

Had Winry looked more thoroughly at her alchemist, she would have noticed that his eyes were stationary, and he'd been on the same page for fifteen minutes.


	7. 11: is it ok to cry?

**11. Is it ok to cry?**

Ed sulked in the workshop in his underwear while Winry tinkered with his foot, arms crossed as best he could, which amounted to his left arm across his chest and his right slumped across his lap. Winry stopped abruptly and he heard the tool hit the floor. He glanced nervously at the furious woman rising up in front of him, eyes livid. Ed braced for wrench-impact, but she smacked him hard across the face.

"_What. Did. You. DO?" _she demanded.

"What did you _hit_ me for?" he cried, wincing in pain. He knew she was strong, and he taken far worse beatings, but not from her bare hands.

"The automail is fine, but your ports are blown to all hell," she explained, still fuming. "I'm going to have to work on your nerve connectors themselves."

"Sounds about right."

"_WHAT?"_ she shouted, and backhanded him, but he was ready this time and caught her hand.

"Stop _hitting_ me, woman, don't you think I get that enough?"

That stopped her dead. "Tell me what happened," she ordered softly.

Ed sighed, and figured he owed her the truth. "We were going after this guy who had a crude stone," he said softly, "and he was using it to screw up people's nervous systems. He's already paralyzed a dozen State Alchemists. He was the muscle for some other bastards that the colonel took care of. I was the only one with replaceable nerves, so..."

He cut off as Winry sank to her knees. Ed dropped to his own knee (the left one sort of sagged under him) in front of her. "Win, I'm sorry I had to wreck it, but your automail probably saved South Headquarters," he told her, resting his left hand on her head. "If I hadn't been able to bust the automail, who knows how many this guy could have taken out."

Winry swayed and leaned into him. "That's good," she whispered. Ed felt her shake against him, and he wrapped his arm around her as best he could.

"Please don't make me break my promise," he said, barely audible. "Don't cry, Winry."

"It's ok," she said at last, look up (_up? The little brat grew!_) at him. "The automail actually saved you, and I'm happy you're alive, so it's ok for me to cry."


	8. 13: practical joke

**13. Practical Joke**

"Winry, get your ass back here!" Ed shouted, chasing after her through the plaza.

"You'll have to catch me, alchemy freak!" The chain from his pocket watch streamed out from her fist. "I won it fair and square!"

"We weren't playing for keeps, you bitch!"

"Possession is nine tenths of the law, asshole!"

She turned a quick corner and probably expected him to hit the wall, but Ed knew the terrain better. He also knew his body well, having much better agility than most of Winry's clients; fighting for one's life did that to a guy. Ed had to admit it was pretty fun to chase her. He was faster, so keeping up was easy. Familiarity with Central and chasing Al on the same streets helped him guess where she would turn. Her long hair swung like a pendulum, and any red-blooded male would notice how muscular her legs had become. Her short skirt swayed back and forth as well, offering the occasional view of her panties (_oh, white…_)

Ed realized he was prolonging the chase for more reasons than avoiding his meeting with the colonel. He also started to wonder what would happen when he caught his lovely mechanic and her skirt of near-mini proportions. She turned a corner into a short dead end, still at full speed, and the sudden knowledge that she would run headlong into the brick broke Ed out of his thoughts. Ed raced up to Winry at his full speed, grabbed her around the waist with his flesh arm and hit the wall with his automail. Winry crashed into him and knocked them both to the ground. Ed cushioned her fall and scooped up his watch as it fell out of her hand. He saw something else next to the watch and sat up to see it better; several Aces of Spades, some Kings of Hearts…

"You. Little. Cheat." On some level, Ed realized he was still holding Winry to his body, but at the moment he was focused on the cards.

"Just a joke, Ed," she said easily. "I heard you cheat Al all the time, just thought you deserved a taste of your own medicine."

"You just wanted to tear my watch apart."

"…Maybe."

Ed pushed her off his lap and jumped to his feet as he reattached his watch to his belt. Winry made a sound of protest as she hit the ground. Ed signed and offered a hand up.


	9. 15: worry

EFF. I realized at work that I forgot to upload yesterday. I also forgot to send my idea sketches to my tattoo artist... can I still blame the holidays, even if nothing exploded and no family crisis ensued? Gah. Well, here it is, and expect another one tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Worry<strong>

8 months.

It had been eight long, dangerous months without any word. No news of the area in papers. No word from the others, either. No letters, but that was no surprise under normal conditions, little less the time of post-promised-day.

_You'd think, after that last time in Risembool, I'd at _least_ hear SOMETHING from SOMEONE, _anyone_…_

It's not like they'd been alone… unless the entire group…

_NO._ That hadn't happened. Word would have reached them somehow. They'd know… somehow. That group had been pretty formidable, there's no way they'd go down without a well publicized fight… or at least without making big news… unless Bradley was running a _massive_ cover up…

"Brother!"

Ed popped out of his head as Al's now flesh hand gripped his forearm. Ed glanced at his brother, but he couldn't hide the worry from his eyes. "Don't worry, Brother, I'm sure Winry's fine. We'll find her."

The train jolted and they both had to hang on to their seats.

"I know, Al, I just can't seem to shake the feeling that…" Ed looked up at Al's smiling face, and couldn't find it in his heart to make his brother face the possibilities of the grim future that could await them at the Rockbell home. _Their_ home. "You're right," he said. "We'll find her."

He just hoped that when they did, she wasn't in a tomb.


	10. 16: from now on, too

Directly continued from last time. I kinda feel like I took the obvious way out, but have some cuteness.

* * *

><p><strong>16. From now on, too<strong>

They had been walking from the train station for almost an hour, and Ed found himself uncomfortably accepting of the fate he feared.

"Moment of truth, Al," he groaned as they crested the hill. Al stopped all of a sudden as though hit by a blunt object, or a realization.

"Brother, what if she and Granny didn't get your letter to come home?" he asked. "What if they went somewhere else, what if it got intercepted, what if-"

"Then we'll find them," replied Ed. He gazed at the top of the hill. "Let's go," he said, moving forward and shoving his hands in his coat pockets (rather forcefully, he'd admit).

Al ran after his brother, who stopped at the hill's crest. When the younger caught up, he saw movement at the yellow house; Den was running with a stick in her mouth back toward the house, toward-

"WINRY!"

Al took off at top speed toward the girl, who had just enough time to brace for impact. The younger Elric slammed into her and almost knocked her over. Ed smiled as he reached them, relief having slowed his pace. Winry had sunk to her knees hugging Al. She looked up as Ed approached, her eyes predictably full of tears.

"Careful, Winry, you'll squeeze the breath out of him."

Winry rose slowly, and Al backed out of the way, watching the girl and his brother with a huge face-splitting grin. They stared at each other for a few long seconds, before Ed took his hands out of his pockets and Winry threw herself into his arms.

"I'll squeeze the life out of you from now on, too, you stupid alchemy freak," she practically sobbed into his shoulder.


	11. 17: memo

**17. Memo**

"Oh, and Fullmetal," called Mustang as Ed grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "Don't forget this," he said, holding a sheet of paper out, arm drooping lazily (as always).

"The hell is this?" Ed spat, ripping it out of the colonel's hand.

"Just a memo about your evaluation this year," drawled the colonel. "You do have a plan, don't you? I doubt the Fürher will allow you to destroy the parade grounds again."

"You're the one who torched the place, you trigger-happy flamethrower!"

Mustang grinned. "Either way, pick something else, Ed. Maybe you should just show them that you've actually grown this year," he suggested

"YOU BASTARD, WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HIS SHADOW'S SMALLER THAN AN ANT?"

"Bye, Ed!"

Ed stormed out and slammed the door with his metal hand, prompting a "You break it you buy it, Ed," from a passing Havoc. He hardly noticed and stormed out of headquarters, still only seeing the color red. At some point, he registered the clank of his brother's footsteps following him. Blind, Mustang-induced rage almost made him ignore Winry sitting on the steps out front. She was tinkering with something or other, but looked up as he approached.

"Ed, what's wrong?" she asked, scooping her things up remarkably quickly.

"Bastard Mustang… bastard evaluation… bunch of bastard coated bastards with-"

Winry's laugh derailed his grumbling, and he gave her a questioning sideways look. Al, having never seen his brother shut up so effectively, stopped in his tracks.

"Sorry, it's just that there's this vein in your forehead that throbs when you go on a righteous tirade. It's kinda… cute, in a weird way," she explained.

Ed's jaw went a bit slack. Winry gave him a peck on the cheek, a shy look, and took his hand, dragging him off. The memo fell out of his hand and started drifting away on the wind, forgotten.

* * *

><p>AN: 'Trigger-happy flamethrower' was just too much fun to pass up. Also, thanks again to the reviewers! It puts a smile on my face.


	12. 18: calendar

Dude, this is what I get for voicing an update schedule. Apparently I like to forget that Mondays mean something besides "EFF I hate you, 6am." The rest of this week's updates might be a little sporadic because I need to write up some things for my friends at Sight/Sound, but I _will_ get two more updates out even if it means back to back on Sunday. I'll never beat my procrastination habit entirely, but I can at least attempt to curb it a bit.

_ANYWAY_, picking up where we left off, or actually right before we left off. I'm rejecting chronology in general.

** 18. Calendar**

Ed crossed his flesh leg over his automail and rested his ankle on his knee. He slouched into the couch in Mustang's office. The colonel was reading through Ed's reports and giving Ed the partial silent treatment.

_Bastard knows I can't stand the apprehension… Why doesn't he at least lecture me for something; God knows I earned it…_

"Oh what's this?" said Mustang, straightening up from him seemingly permanent office-slouch.

Hawkeye glanced over his shoulder, and a small, rare smile appeared on her face.

Ed merely glared.

"Shame Edward," said Mustang.

Ed angled his head away from the colonel suspiciously. He knew Mustang was trying to trick him into admitting some trouble he'd left out. _Totally not falling for that again_.

"Looks like you didn't even get home for Miss Rockbell's birthday," Mustang elaborated when Ed refused to say anything.

"WHAT? _How the hell do you know that? Passively stalking me is one thing but why the hell are you tracking Wi-"_

"Relax, Edward, it's on your calendar," said Hawkeye.

"With a little heart on the-"

_"SCREW YOU!"_

Ed popped out of the chair and pointed a finger at the colonel, but words failed him and he turned toward the door. Ed popped out of the chair and pointed a finger at the colonel, but words failed him and he turned toward the door.


	13. 20: unimportant

A/N: This one's a little... spicier. It's about time I start earning that 'T' rating.

Also, to answer Athenafrodite's question about the numbering: A few years ago, I saw an influx of Ed/Win drabble fics that all seemed to follow the same set of 100 prompts. If I had to guess, the list probably came from a LiveJournal community, but I'm not sure. The numbers in my chapter titles refer to the prompt number from that set. I wrote something for all of them, but I don't particularly _like_ all 100 of my drabbles, so you could call this a "best of" of sorts. Or maybe a "not the worst of", since I think I got less discriminatory the longer I thought about them. I don't know, and I'm about to start rambling again.

* * *

><p><strong>20. Unimportant<strong>

It had only been about a month since Al had gotten his body back, but he already knew things were changing, already different in fact. At first, everyone would run up and hug him; even the ever-stoic Hawkeye sank to her knees and held him like a lost child. Now, the most he got was a warm smile, or a glint in someone's eye.

After the hugs, everyone would take him out for food and watch him eat as if they'd never seen a teenage boy shovel down food (Winry had her reasons for calling both Elrics "stomachs on legs"). Armstrong had insisted the brothers come round for dinner, and the big overemotional lug had burst into tears as he announced that Al would be a natural in the Armstrong family's tradition of competitive eaters ("A talent passed down from generation to…" Al tuned out and grabbed another ear of corn). Now, Ed would tap his foot and get all fidgety when Al looked at the dessert menu.

But Ed's frequent disappearances topped the list of weird changes. The elder brother could never be found on hot afternoons and most evenings, and Al even caught him sneaking back into their room early one morning. He confronted his brother about it, but Ed was evasive as always. He'd hold his hands up innocently and shrug, and Winry would drag him off by the braid for automail maintenance.

Al decided one day to figure out where Ed was hiding, by any means necessary. To do that, he decided to enlist Winry's help. She had to be curious, too. To be sure Ed wouldn't overhear their plotting, Al decided to wait until after Ed had disappeared one evening before he approached Winry .

Ed had left about an hour ago, and Winry was probably in her room, designing automail or something. Al knocked but got no answer, so he gently pushed the door open and stuck his head in.

Winry was there all right, lying on top of- _oh, so that's where Ed keeps sneaking off to._ Al couldn't tell where one mouth ended and the other began. He saw the pale hill that was Winry's rear, the crushed swell of bosom against his brother's chest, and-

Al shut the door and bolted downstairs before either of them noticed him and killed him. He had a feeling he'd just become a little more unimportant in his brother's life, but if he'd been replaced by Winry, he didn't mind in the least.


	14. 21: mystique

A/N: This is completely unrelated to this chapter, but it SNOWED last night! This means that I have regressed by about 15 years, and literally cheered when I looked out my window this morning. SNOW!

* * *

><p><strong>21. Mystique<strong>

Ed has been gone for a year, and among the many questions she has (_Where did he go? Why did he leave Al? What the hell kind of equivalent exchange was it? Who would want to do this to them? When did Ed's absence become routine?)_, one particularly sticks out in Winry's mind:

_Why hadn't Lyra's plan _worked_?_

Rose's memories are jumbled. The doctors suspected hypnosis, maybe amplified alchemically (_wait, what? That's possible? I wish I could ask Ed…_). What she does recall is the overarching plan- make Ed fall in love with her, to make something better, easier, to make something more something for Lyra.

This is where Winry gets confused. Rose is beautiful. Dark skin, alluring purple eyes, those lighter highlights around her face and the luscious dark hair that falls down her back, a waist and hips Winry would kill for. She has foreign mystique, which gave Ed something more to learn about, engaging his true passion for study (_dork, said the pot to the kettle_).

In all seriousness, Rose was perfect for him. Beautiful, mysterious, no true home to miss and therefore not a hindrance to Ed's wanderlust… (_Everything that I cou- no, not going there_). But it didn't work. As soon as Rose said she loved him (she swore up and down that it was hypnosis), he backed away and denied everything he could. Rose said he hadn't really danced, either; it had been more her whirling around him while he sort of swayed in shock and confusion.

Lyra played her hand perfectly, so why didn't it work?

"Winry, stop talking to yourself, you know the answer anyway."

The wrench falls out of Winry's hand and onto her foot. There's Rose, holding her baby, sitting on the bench exactly where she was five minutes before Winry got lost in her own head.

"Sorry, I'm not used to company in the workshop." She grabs the wrench off the floor, and Rose smiles; she does that a lot. Winry blows the hair out of her eyes.

"Winry, come on, you know why Lyra's plan failed." Winry marvels at Rose's persistence.

"Too blind to see the best thing that could ever happen to him?"

Rose laughs. "Well, yeah, but it wasn't me." She gets up and leaves the workroom to feed the baby. Winry has no idea what the girl is talking about. Ed should have fallen for her, unless he'd already fallen harder for some el-

_Bullshit._ Ed doesn't meet girls, Winry doesn't even think he _sees_ them as girls. Hell, the only girl he's ever spent much time around, beside Rose, is her. Rose can't possibly mean-

_Fuck._ Like it would even matter. He still chose to leave, didn't he?

_I've really got to stop letting my mind wander._


	15. 23: waiting

Longer A/N following. I realized I was getting babble-y, and I don't want to hold up the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>23. Waiting<strong>

Ed not writing was only to be expected. The boy had a one-track mind, and that track was currently set on alchemy.

Al not writing was understandable. His hands weren't built for holding anything smaller than the hilt of a sword.

_Winry, my one and only grandchild, my own flesh and blood,_ not writing was unforgiveable. When Ed had called all those months ago, Pinako hadn't seen any harm in sending Winry. The old woman despised trains, the military, and whiney children who couldn't keep their limbs in one piece. Winry had also done most of the work on Ed's arm, anyway. Maybe with her along, those boys would remember to check in.

No such luck. Winry had called once, only to say she was going to travel with the boys for a while. Then nothing. It had been bad enough when Pinako only had those boys to wait for, but now they had Winry. Pinako wasn't dumb; she could read between the lines of what that Major Armstrong told her. The Elrics got in a lot of trouble. Winry had good aim with a wrench, but against the enemies Ed had… Pinako knew a teenage girl wouldn't stand a fighting chance.

She shook her head and picked up her own wrench. Worry wasn't productive, as she'd told Winry at least once a week. All she could do was keep waiting- for a call, a letter, a return, a ring on Winry's finger, maybe (to his credit, Ed had learned quickly that he'd be getting one of Pinako's tools thrown at a far more painful area if his eyes strayed south of Winry's shoulders).

If there was danger, Edward would keep Winry safe (of that, at least, Pinako was sure), so all she could do now was wait.

* * *

><p>AN: It's been mentioned that I don't really give much advance knowledge of which continuity I'm writing in. Admittedly, yeah, I know. My response to that? I'm going to borrow Vic's: whenever you ask him at a con if he likes the first series or Brotherhood better, he'll tell you that he sees them as the same characters, just new stories on the same continuity. Part of me thinks that's just his not putting down either series, but he says he sees the whole thing as one. For the purpose of character sketches and drabbles, I'm choosing to see it that way as well. Most of the time, I don't specify because it doesn't matter; no matter the continuity, Ed and Winry are always Ed and Winry.

Admittedly, however, some drabbles have a very firm placement in one world or another, so I suppose I'll try to give fair warning if that's ever the case. For the record, I strongly recommend watching _both_ series in their entirety. FMA:B may win for better ending (SERIOUSLY), but as far as the philosophy... sometimes I feel like the first anime gave me more to think about. Don't want to spoil anything, but do yourself a favor and check it out if you haven't.


	16. 24: ten years ago

A/N: I have excuses, but they're lame. I was out of town part of this week for a laser safety course, got back late Wednesday. Then I remembered on Thursday "Oh yeah, I didn't update!" but got sidetracked with mandatory socialization. I'll have the next drabble after this one up shortly.

Plus side? I now know how a laser can literally _boil your eye._

This one is firmly first-anime-verse... mostly.

* * *

><p><strong>24. Ten years ago<strong>

Ten years ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life. It cost me two limbs and my brother's body, initially. Then it cost me my childhood when I vowed to get back what we'd lost. It almost cost me my brother again, when our Failed Attempt tried to sway him against me with _her_ face. Who knows how much more time we would have had if they'd been one less in number.

After all that, my mistake cost me my brother and my home world… my _passion_ didn't even exist where I was. It cost me whatever the hell I resolved with my father. It cost me a friend who could almost pass as my brother. It almost cost me my world all over again (Al and Winry would say that's my guilt complex talking… whatever). Finally, I had my brother, and there were no more effing angry alchemists to screw it up.

Then I realized there was one thing I'd lost at the onset ten years ago, and I'm so _talented_ that I managed to lose or ignore every chance I've had of finding it again. I lost her when I returned to this world; when I first was sent here, when I left home in disguise, when Al and I sent her home, when I joined the military in blind pursuit of the impossible… Everything went back to the day when we transmuted our mother.

Al had won the fight. Winry rejected us both, but she'd still blush when I held her hand on the way to school. She got better at hiding it, but her face was _priceless_ when I hobbled into the living room for that reattachment. Neither of us wrote her (well, I did once after I passed the state certification), but I was the one who bore her wrath. She'd been there all the time, but I think part of me always knew I'd made my choice that day, now ten years ago, when my hands hit the edge of that chalk circle.

Al practically skips beside me (_skipping? Between that and the constant kittens, I seriously wonder if I really have a sister_). We took the old way, our secret entrance to Risembool by the waterfall and the river. It's been ten years coming, but Winry is about to meet her favorite customer again…

If she doesn't wrench me to death for what the damned gate did to my automail.


	17. 25: that time

**25. That time**

_THIS is where their DAMNED EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE for childbirth comes from,_ thought Winry as she curled into the fetal position on her bed. Granny was out with a new client and probably would be until tomorrow afternoon, so Winry had until then to come up with an explanation for her unfinished work; Granny had little sympathy left, and what she retained she saved for patients. Winry was on her own.

Usually, she would jump to her feet when she heard the clank of Al's armor approaching the house, but she couldn't muster the energy to roll onto her other side. The door opened downstairs and she heard her name being called.

"Winry, are you home?"

"Where the hell are you, Winry?"

Even through the cramps, she had to smile at Ed's unrelenting rush. It wasn't long before she heard them on the stairs, in the hallway, and-

"WINRY!" she heard them both exclaim from the door. Fast, uneven footsteps raced across the room and the bed sank under added weight. Ed's flesh hand grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over to face him.

"E-ed, what the fuck are you doing?" she groaned as she registered Al's large shadow towering over them.

"What the hell is wrong? Who did this- what happened?" Ed rambled.

Winry merely groaned. "Stupid Dad and his stupid X-chromosome," she moaned.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Edward, or I'll wrench you so hard you'll bleed every twenty-eight days!"

_"Oh!"_

Ed and Winry looked over at the source of the noise to see Al high-tailing it downstairs. Ed's warm metal hand (hanging limp, Winry couldn't fail to notice) brushed against her. She sighed in relief and held it to the source of her cramps from hell. Ed didn't notice until he turned his head away from his fleeing brother; he "eeped" and tried fruitlessly to yank his hand back.

"Sheesh, you can look at my arm when you feel better!" he cried in alarm. His face practically matched his jacket.

"So warm…" Winry mumbled. "Your hand must have soaked up all that afternoon sun on your way here."

Ed blushed redder, if it could even be possible. "Whatever," he replied. He was probably mortified, but Winry felt better relief than she had in months, and she wasn't about to care about his embarrassment.

"Just stay put for a while, ok?" she asked.

Ed signed, a small smile playing across his face. "Whatever you want, Winry, I'm exhausted," he said, his head crashing to the pillow next to her. Modesty be damned, Winry pushed the waistband of her workpants down a bit and positioned Ed's warm hand right on her bare abdomen. He was halfway to sleep, so she settled her back against his chest. _Best. Period. Ever,_ she thought, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I'll admit, this whole thing was pretty much a setup to work in a version of something my friend's mom says: "Imma cut you so you bleed every 28 days!"


	18. 26: a suddenly remembered instant

A/N: You know what, let's just agree that I'll have three updates a week, and call it a bonus if I actually make it to MWF. Delays this week can be attributed to new ink yesterday (loving it, and killing anyone who touches my arms in the next two weeks), SWTOR's release today (Star Wars meets WoW- here is my social life: please devour it), mandatory fun with coworkers followed by Stein Night tomorrow (incidentally, Wednesday's update will likely come on Thursday), and of course driving home for Christmas on Friday. I'll do my best.

Today's offering is primarily Brotherhood/manga.

* * *

><p><strong>26. A suddenly remembered instant<strong>

Winry went back to her room to pack things up after Ed and the chimeras left. _Leave it to Ed to be paranoid,_ she thought. He'd always found a way to do what he needed to be done, so why freak out and send her away?

_Then again,_ she thought, _he's always been looking out for me._ Ed had always been protective of her. The other kids in school made fun of her for being a tomboy, but she was just enough of a girl to be hurt by their taunts. She pulled a piece of paper from under a pile on her desk and it made her remember one specific day- before Al was in school- when a few bullies had taken her early schematic doodling. She had tried not to cry, but they had torn it in half and the tears just flowed. Winry remembered that out of nowhere, she heard one of them shout in pain. Winry had looked up to see the other get hit on the nose with a rock

_"Give it back to her!" shouted Ed as he stormed over to the bullies._

_"Or you'll do what, draw some symbols? Science freak!"_

_Winry heard the scratching of chalk, and she got out the way fast. Alchemy was still foreign to her, and even prodigies needed some practice. She stood behind Ed as he finished his circle, and then his hands hit the pavement._

In retrospect, it was a surprise that the small, ankle-high spikes Ed made from the pavement had scared anyone; then again Winry had seen Ed reconstruct his brother with a mere clap of the hands since then, so perhaps her hindsight was a bit skewed. But all those years ago, the bullies had dropped her drawing and ran like the wind.

_Ed caught the pieces and examined them a minute before turning them over and drawing another circle. A moment later, the paper was whole again._

_"Here, Winry," said Ed, holding the paper out to her. She wiped her eyes and took her design back. A quick once-over showed her that Ed really had made everything all better._

_"_Thank_ you, Edward!" she cried, and she threw her arms around his neck. He sputtered in surprise and confusion, and eventually threw her arms off (the other kids had seen his spike routine, so they didn't dare tease either Ed or Winry about cooties)._

Winry smiled as she came out of her daydream. The paper from all those years ago was in her hand. On it was her original design for Den's leg… and a small heart on the corner. She was pretty sure she hadn't drawn the heart.


	19. 27: rejection

A/N: LIES. I am updating on schedule after all. I apologize in advance for typos. Mandatory coworker fun night carried over to affect my proofreading skills, I'm sure. No specific universe for this one, probably alternate because really, when the hell did Elrics ever stick around Central for any length of time,x and when the hell did Ed actually call Winry about maintenance? LIBERTIES: I am taking them. Or already took them. Whatever.

Also, this is definitely one of my favorites here. Look for a follow-up coming in… around 15 chapters? Something like that. Math and I don't get along right now.

* * *

><p><strong>27. Rejected<strong>

Ed was starting to consider dropping the trademark jacket. At first, it had inspired respect; people connected the jacket and his reputation, and suddenly he was much more than some teenaged punk-alchemist (Yes, it was the coat that tipped them off, not the lack of height, and to this day he'll punch anyone who says different). Even if Al did still get mistaken for Ed sometimes, the coat made him easy to identify in most situations.

Lately, it was attracting a bit more than respect and recognition around Central. Everywhere he went, he now had a growing collection of shadows following him- giggling, twittering, annoying female shadows. If Al said the words "fan club" one more time, he would be scrap-metal. They could hardly get anything done with everyone tailing them. If Ed didn't know better, he'd say they were working for the homunculi, sent to interfere.

They had a leader, of course. She was always leading the pack, twirling a lock of dark hair around her little finger with a vacant look in her brown eyes. Whenever Ed felt eyes on him and whipped his head around expecting a chimera, there she was- staring, blushing, and whipping her head away, the incessant giggling burning his ears. He thought it couldn't get any worse until he felt a tap on his shoulder and mistook it for his brother.

"Al, you better have good news," he snapped, only to be confronted not with the familiar armor, but more of the God-forsaken giggling. "_WHAT,_" he shouted, doing his best not to break her nose.

"Hi, I'm Trina!" she squealed.

"So what? Wha'd'ya want?" he deadpanned, arms crossed stiffly.

"Um, well, my friends and I were, like, wondering if you, like, wanted to come have, like, some coffee with us, or something," she asked very fast, and so rushed that Ed could hardly make out words beside "like."

"No," he said flatly and started walking toward Al, who he'd seen at last, already on the train platform.

"Wait, like, hear me out!" Trina called, racing after him.

_Damned coat,_ Ed thought as he found himself unable to lose her in the crowd. He spotted Al easily and weaved through the throngs of passengers effortlessly. The girl might be able to find him, but he could at least make it a hard trail to follow. Winry was already off the train and giving Al a hug when Ed reached them.

"_There_ you are, Ed," she called as he neared.

"What, I'm so small you thought someone stepped on me?" he grumbled. Winry laughed and pulled him into a hug. Ed blushed a little, but the approaching sound of giggles snapped him out of embarrassment and reminded him of the problem at hand. "Hey Win," he whispered in her ear, "these damned girls have been tailing us all week; play along for a second, 'kay?"

"Sure, what do I-"

Knowing it was now or never, Ed acted. He slid his arms from her shoulders- his left to cup her cheek and his right to her waist- and pulled her into a kiss. He almost fell over in shock when Winry not only refrained from wrenching him into next Tuesday, but she also threw herself fully into the act (_which, let's face it,_ Ed thought, _doesn't involve much acting on my part_.) Her arms went around his neck and Ed swore her leg even went up like in the movies.

"Uh, guys? The fan club's gone," said Al, a slight quiver in his voice. "Maybe we should get going," he added.

Ed detached his lips from Winry's and slowly opened him eyes. Winry angled her head slightly as she looked at him. "Thanks," he muttered as he disentangled his arms and shoved them into his pockets.

"Yeah, anyti-" Winry started, but she blushed and looked down as she cut herself off. Al stayed silent and thanked God they hadn't turned on him instead. As if on cue, Ed quickly grabbed the suitcase just as Winry bent to do the same and brushed his hand. Ed ignored her as he sped off, case in hand and Winry in tow. Al shook his head and followed a safe distance behind.

_Poor girl, she never saw the rejection coming; heck, even _I_ never saw it coming like _that.


	20. 28: love triangle

A/N: Left late and got in late yesterday, as predicted, and looking forward to a three-day week at work. It's holiday seasons that I miss the college schedule.

This is mostly Brotherhood/Manga-verse. I can't remember if I've mentioned this before, but I wrote these before the manga ended, so most of the post-series stuff is a combination of guesswork and AU.

* * *

><p><strong>28. Love triangle<strong>

The Promised Day had come and gone with no news on Ed- well, to be fair, no _personal_ word from him, since his name was all over the radio and papers. _The Fullmetal Alchemist Missing, Fullmetal Alchemist Reveals Corruption in Military, Fullmetal Alchemist Dethrones Fürher, Fullmetal Alchemist Discovers Deep-Seeded Plot to Destroy Country, Who is Strange Child with Fullmetal and Where is His Brother, Is There a Special Girl in This Hero's Life…_ the list went on, but this last headline always made Winry change the station or crumple the paper.

After news reached her and Granny in Xing, Winry returned to her old job in Rush Valley. Garfiel and her old customers were thrilled, though also awfully put out when she wouldn't tell them anything about her adventures with the now-even-more-famous Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Win, come on, you saw more action than the rest of us will see in this _lifetime_. At least let me live it vicariously!" Guy begged as she tinkered in his arm.

"Nothing to tell," she monotoned. She knew the extra force she used on her current tool didn't support her story, but thinking about Ed and why he hadn't come to see her yet (that pie wouldn't eat itself) put her in a sour mood.

"Sheesh, did he dump you or something?"

Winry almost dropped her tool into the arm. "We've never been a couple," she said.

Guy made a derogatory "Pft!" noise. "Then go out with me," he said.

"Not interested, Guy," she replied, a slight smile playing on her lips. Winry reclosed his arm and set down her screwdriver. "You're all set, you can pay back at the-"

Guy grabbed her right forearm with his newly repaired arm, which effectively cut her off. "He's not coming, Winry," Guy said. "If he's done with his obligations and he hasn't come for you yet, he _isn't coming_. The sooner you accept it, the better, so why don't you just come out to dinner with me?"

_Smack._

"You forget I hit just as hard with my left hand," Winry retorted as she yanked her right hand back. "I don't date customers, and I don't date head-cases with one track minds. Pay your bill, and get the hell out."

Guy didn't need telling twice, and he was smart enough to not to mention that Ed was both a customer and a head case. Winry slammed the door behind him and sank down to the floor next to the doorway. He might be acting like a creep, but it didn't change the fact that he was right. The chance that Ed would come diminished as each day passed, and she'd be stuck in triangles until she accepted it and tried to move on. Maybe he _had_ been leading her on so she'd do what he said and leave the country (maybe he just wanted her away from him…)

"Hey, Winry! We're-"

Winry looked up as the door flew open and none other than Edward Elric flew into her workshop.


	21. 30: horizon

A/N: I have a slight dilemma. I wasn't planning on skipping 29 (it's actually one of my favorites, actually), but I think it might be pushing the 'T' rating a little further than some would like. I think a few other future drabbles may also fall into that category. Considering that the majority of the chapters are pretty benign in that sense, I'd rather not bump up the rating, so I'll post them in a separate, appropriately rated story. Don't worry, if I post one of the M chapters, I'll also post the next K-T chapter here, as well.

That said, this chapter is 1st anime.

* * *

><p><strong>30. Horizon<strong>

"Al, come on, we've gotta be up early tomorrow," said Winry. The sandy-haired boy- about four years too old for his body- sat outside on the porch, watching the empty horizon.

"Winry, will we be back here tomorrow night?" he asked without turning around.

She knew exactly where this conversation was going. Again. "Probably not. I don't know how long it will take to find all the supplies we need," Winry replied. "Rush Valley's a big place."

"But what if he comes back and we're not here?"

Winry couldn't meet Al's eyes.

"What if he thinks something happened to us, or that we gave up?"

Winry shook her head. "Don't talk like that, Al," she said firmly. "I've been playing this waiting game far longer than you, so trust me. You can't live your life waiting for the answer, watching for it to come waltzing over the horizon to make everything all right again. We have to move o-"

"No," said Al, his head now drooping as well as he clutched the railing. "He's my brother, I know he'll come."

Winry shook her head, completely at a loss. "Al, don't waste your life w-"

"It's _not _a waste," he said very softly. "It's not a waste, and you should be waiting for him, too, Winry. He l-"

Al would never see the wrench coming, but Winry saw the opportunity pass. The wrench was really Ed's thing, anyway, so instead she snapped the dish towel in her hands across his shoulders. He "eeped" and finally whipped his head around to face her. "Alphonse, don't you _dare_ tell me to wait anymore. I've been waiting for_ four years_ and you see where it's gotten me- still in Risembool, and still without the full prize at the end. I'm telling you not to wait so you don't repeat my mistakes." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing her death grip on the wrench in her pocket.

Al merely glared. "Would you still say that if you knew he loves you?" he asked.

The tears in her eyes burned and threatened to fall, but she knew she had to stay strong if she had a ghost of a chance at proving her point. "Doesn't change a thing," she choked out, and she stopped back inside, trying her hardest to believe her own lie.


	22. 31: to hurt and to heal

A/N: One of two chapters coming up tonight. One of my best friends from college blew back into town from Kansas on Wednesday night, and I haven't even turned either of my computers in two days!

Back in Brotherhood land for this one, Briggs to be specific.

* * *

><p><strong>31. To hurt and to heal<strong>

Ed had never gotten a chance to really talk to Winry about Scar. Sure, he'd talked her down from gunpoint, and later with the entire military potentially eavesdropping, but that didn't really count. She always seemed so… past it, even when they were kids, so Ed never thought about it. Clearly, she was better adjusted since she never thought about reviving them.

Once her armor was cracked, though, Ed realized her shell was even thicker than Al. She wasn't any less hurt than they were; she just hid it better. She threw herself into work, she cried about everything else, and it all melted away that day she met Scar. Ed couldn't help worrying how she was doing, leaving as Scar's pseudo-hostage. She hadn't forgiven him, but she still wrapped his wound and went on with her life. Ed, on the other hand, still resolved to knock out his father's teeth if they ever met again.

As they trudged on through the snow, Ed wondered what he would have said to Winry if he'd had the chance, if she hadn't thrown her life down for his escape. Al said there'd almost been visible steam coming out of his ears when Winry went to confront Scar. Ed was beyond caring what it looked like to everyone when he literally snatched Winry back after she'd said her bit. If they'd been able to meet back at Briggs, he would have shirked off duty (Al could cover two shifts anyway) to make sure she was ok.

What he actually said in his fantasy escaped him, but Winry would sniff tearfully and try to hold it together for a moment before she'd throw herself into Ed's waiting arms. He would hold her, rock her while she cried into his shoulder, heal her as her sorrows poured out, promise her that they'd fare better than both sets of parents, shift her weight to his automail knee, cup her tearstained face in his left hand while his right worked its way to her b-

_WHOA._ Where had his fantasy taken the abrupt left turn into _that_? Groping a woman with tear tracks on her face? Ed resolved to block out everything he'd ever heard from Mustang or Havoc, and started reciting the elements in his head again.


	23. 32: precious things: treasures

A/N: I think I said it all in the last note. I also think I have a slight headache, either from sleeping in way too long, or from having lunch at a brewery, or board game overload. Either way, have a drabble. Brotherhood land again, Rush Valley this time.

* * *

><p><strong> 32. Precious things: treasures<strong>

"Come on, Winry, we'll be late!" called Paninya from the front of the shop.

"Coming!" Winry replied. She flew down the stairs in record time and grabbed her coat off the workbench. "Ok, I'm rea-"

"You have got to be kidding me," said Paninya as she surveyed Winry.

"What's wrong, I don't clean up well enough for you?" asked Winry, smile still on her face. She knew she looked good; she'd put on dress she (well, Ed, technically) had bought in a fashionable shop in Central, new sandals with a small heel, and she'd taken her long hair out of the ever-present ponytail.

Paninya sighed. "You go to all that trouble, but you won't wear any of the other earrings you have?"

Winry gently touched the four earrings on her right ear. "It's not that I don't like the other ones, it's just that these are really precious to me. Sentimental value and all- like how you hang onto that first launcher from your leg even though you busted it."

"True, but I don't _wear_ it all the time." Paninya leaned against the counter with her legs and arms crossed. "You've always got those same blasé hoops in. Why bother with piercings if you're just going to wear the same thing all the time?"

Winry shook her head. "The earrings stay. Can we go now? I've got customers coming tomorrow morning so I don't want to be out too-"

"No you don't, I saw your book at lunch, you're free until 2pm!"

"Last minute appointment came up." Winry pulled her jacket on and couldn't help smiling. "Took long enough, but I think Edward finally learned how to use a phone."

"Ah HA!" exclaimed Paninya.

"What?" asked Winry as she paused in the doorframe.

"Ed! He gave you the earrings didn't he!"

Winry realized both hands were on her ears. _Busted_. "Come on, let's just go," she said.

"_Ed and Winry, sitting in a tree-"_

"Finish that line and I'll take the weapons out of your legs while you sleep."

"Nooooo!"


	24. 33: magic

A/N: My New Year's festivities included several White Russians, watching a dude get detained by horse cops, running at full tilt on ice in four-inch heels to see the ball drop (not the NY one, though, that's a goal for another year), and croquettes, which I learned are essentially deep-fried soup. Never a dull moment when your friends are in town, eh?

This takes place in no specific universe, at some unspecified time. Pick and place and mix and match to your liking.

* * *

><p><strong>33. Magic<strong>

"Ed, you can talk all you want, I still don't care about alchemy any more than you care about automail."

"That's not fair! I like automail. It's… cool."

"You just like that you can turn your arm into a blade."

"Uh…"

"Don't deny it."

"I-"

"No."

"Ok fine, but I still think you'd-"

"No way, Edward. It looks like magic to me and I'm fine with that."

"_Magic?_ Come on, that's pretty backwoods thinking for a mechanic."

"_Backwoods?_ No, that's what the rest of the world calls _normal_."

"But it's _science!_ Testable! Repeatable! Law-bound!"

"And it all pales before that gate-thing and that 'truth' guy."

"…no, he- er, it just has a shrewd way of upholding the laws."

"Whatever. Still looks more like magic than science, or maybe that's 'cause you're so flashy about it."

"Huh?"

"Show off."

"Me?"

"No, the other midget alchemist."

"_I'm not short!"_

"Not where it counts anyway."

"_Winry!"_

"Come on, I'll show you some _real_ magic."


	25. 34: anxiety

A/N: Excuses- I have them. They involve steins and SWTOR, and unrelated complaining about it being 50 degrees in December (my snow is disappearing). You probably don't want to hear said excuses detailed, but you do want another chapter later tonight, which you will (probably) receive. It'll be the scene immediately preceding this one.

This is Brotherhood/manga again. I thought I had more of a variety, but it's appearing that I perhaps do not.

* * *

><p><strong>34. It's not anxiety<strong>

Al really hoped Ed and Winry had finished their argument. He'd gone in first when they arrived at the shop, and practically flew out as soon as Winry saw what was left of Ed's arm. Even if he couldn't feel them, Winry's wrenches still scared the nonexistent crap out of him.

The storefront was dark when Al returned, and nothing inside looked broken- good sign. Unfortunately, he didn't see or hear any signs of life; they hadn't put each other in the hospital, had they? No, that would be ridiculous, even for them. Al wandered to the back, figuring they might be doing measurements for Ed's new arm; maybe Ed had been in _big_ trouble and Winry had made him sit through another detailed explanation of alloys and synthetic nerves.

But the workshop was empty, too. An Ed-sized space was clear on her worktable, but aside from that, it looked normal. Al was starting to wonder if he'd been that far off with his hospital idea from before. He decided to check upstairs before he got really worried.

Mr. Garfiel's door was open and empty, and Al wondered briefly if there were _girls_ who owned that much pink. The patient room was empty aside from Ed's case. That's when he finally heard something- muffled voices and the sound of feet hitting the floor. Al stepped back into the hall just as Winry opened the door to her room. Her work jumpsuit- which had only been unzipped before- was tied at her waist, and she was pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Al thought he heard a sound from in her room.

"Oh quit it, I told you- not now, I have to at least _find_ the design for your old arm tonight," she replied. "Oh, hey Al," she added as she started down the hall.

Al stuck his head in the room. There was Ed, lying spread-eagle across Winry's bed. One boot was on the ground, the other had been kicked across the room. His red coat was spread underneath him, and it looked (from the missing top clasp) like his black jacket had been ripped open.

"_Brother?"_

"Al, don't speak to me right now," Ed moaned. He covered his eyes with his remaining hand.

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing, yet," Ed groaned. "That's the damned problem."

Al nodded. "Worried about-"

"It's not anxiety, Al," said Ed. "I just need to be alone."

Still confused, Al went downstairs to see if Winry needed any help.

* * *

><p>AN: It probably doesn't add anything, but this is adapted from a scene my friend wrote involving Anakin Skywalker walking in on an OC and a prequel-era Obi-Wan Kenobi. Replace _"brother?"_ with _**"master?"**_and you've got the gist of it.


	26. 35: ordinary

A/N: I definitely complained about warm December weather on the last note, knowing full well that it is, indeed, January. Ladies and gentlemen:I present my Friday brain. Or lack thereof.

As promised, the preceding scene. Still Brotherhood.

* * *

><p><strong>35. Ordinary<strong>

"Al, where the hell are you going? You're my shield!"

"You're on your own, brother! See you, Winry!"

"Where's he going so f- _Edward Elric what the HELL did you do to that arm?"_

Ed dove for cover behind Winry's work bench, but she threw the wrench anyway. It bounced off the table and landed on his flesh foot. ("OW!" _"Serves you right, jackass!"_)

Winry paused a moment for a thought. Ed might still run from her wrench, but violence didn't seem to get through his thick skull; if the state of his arm was any indication, violence was practically an incentive. If she was going to truly give him hell for breaking himself, she would need a totally different approach, and a prayer that he'd respond to at least _one_ situation like an ordinary sixteen year old.

Checking first to make sure Ed was preoccupied with cowering, Winry adjusted her tube-top to push a little more cleavage. She then turned to Ed. "Oh get up, you chicken," she ordered. She even set her wrench on the table as a peace offering. Ed's eyes stayed narrow, but he stood up warily.

"How do I know you're not hiding another one?" he asked. Winry followed his gaze to her chest.

_Perfect_. "If you're so worried, check for yourself," she taunted. She hung her arms out to the sides and beckoned for him to check her jumpsuit- in the process pulling it slightly more open. Ed's jaw sank a little bit, but he still came forward. Apparently, the idea of patting her down like a criminal was still too intimidating, so he took one of the loose sides of the garment in his hand and lifted, checking for the added weight.

"Guess you're clean," he muttered. Winry smiled; her plan didn't call for a wrench. She took a step forward; Ed took a step back and bumped into the bench. Winry reached across him to push some things off the table as she forced him onto it. He grabbed her waist to keep from toppling, but fell onto the table anyway, dragging her with him.

"Edward, you are in so much trouble."

Winry leaned over him and tried her best to imitate that sexy glare she'd seen other women around town use to intimidate their men into buying jewelry. Ed gulped loudly- must be working.

"What the hell got into _you?"_

She leaned in closer and ran her tongue across her lip- Ed actually shivered; she was close enough to feel it. "Your arm is in _pieces_, Edward," she said, a dangerous edge creeping into her voice. She hovered centimeters above his lips, and watched his eyes try to stay on her face, but then he peeked down her top.

Winry pushed off the workbench and turned toward the door. "Well come on then, shrimp, help me find the design for your last arm," she ordered. Ed made a sound of protest, but still followed her up to her room. Five minutes later is when Al found Ed spread eagle and frustrated in ways he hadn't known himself capable _(since when was Winry such a damn _tease_?)_, but ordinary ways nonetheless.


	27. 37: silver watch

A/N: Oh hooray, the site is working again! Nothing was loading for the past... eh, four hours or so, maybe longer.

This could fit in either canon, since I was originally thinking about post Lab Five insanity. But then I had to go and write a prequel to this scene (coming about five or six prompts later), and that kinda ignored the fact that Major Armstrong brought Winry from the train station. So pick your poison on a world, and I'll turn off the gravity so you can easier suspend your disbelief.

Also, on the topic of drabbles on the way, I haven't forgotten about the sister-story. I'm posting all drabbles in the original order of all the prompts (who the heck came up with them, anyway?), so you'll just have to be patient :-p

* * *

><p><strong>37. Silver Watch<strong>

"Miss Riza?"

"Please just 'Riza,' Winry," said the first lieutenant as she led Winy through the hospital.

"Ok, Riza? How come the state alchemist ID is a watch? Why not a certificate, or a license, or something you can carry around in a wallet?"

Riza considered for a moment before she answered. The same thing had occurred to her as well, but it simply wasn't something one asked her superior, friendship and feelings notwithstanding. "I think the Fürher decided that a pocket-watch was more dignified than paper," she concluded. "They're harder to forge, as well," she added.

"Not harder, just different skills. _I_ could probably build one if Ed would just let me take his apart."

Riza smiled at the girl. "I doubt he'd allow that," she said. "Even if it weren't for the transmutation amplifiers, most of the state alchemists engrave something meaningful, or personal, on the inside."

She heard Winry's footsteps slow. Riza turned to see what was delaying her. Winry had stopped and seemed to be staring into space.

"Winry?"

"Oh? Sorry."

The girl ran back to Riza, apparently out of her daydream. "Everything all right?" the first lieutenant asked.

"I'm fine, I just was remembering something. I kind of broke into Ed's watch once."

Riza knew the temptation well. The chain of Mustang's watch was always just dangling there, begging to be- "He must not have taken it well," said Riza.

"Well, yeah, at first. But in the end it was probably a good thing. He only stayed mad for about twenty minutes."

Riza smiled and led on. If Winry could tamper with the Silver Watch and make it out mostly unscathed, she really was something special to that little alchemist.


	28. 39: please request

A/N: I have been WAITING for this one. NGL, I think it might be my favorite. Although I wrote the prompts in order, this drabble predates the project. When I realized that it would fit one of the prompts on the list, I decided what the hell, let's give this a shot.

Universe is irrelevant, or irreverent, or maybe that latter is just Roy.

* * *

><p><strong>39. Please request<strong>

Winry had literally been up all night finishing Ed's limbs (as Ed happily pointed out while she was examining his busted arm, he'd grown again). When Ed insisted she go to bed, she claimed she pulled all nighters all the time in Rush Valley, but Ed guessed that she usually didn't stay awake all the next day. Her eyes had been drooping all through dinner at Gracia's, and she'd hardly teased Ed all night. For a moment, he actually thought she'd left her wrench at the hotel, but she proved him wrong by hitting him with it when he was going to beat Elicia at a game.

Ed was already wondering how long they were going to stay before Winry's head drooped onto his shoulder. He was about to tease her about it until he caught sight of her closed eyes and felt her breath slowly drift across his neck. He was glad she'd been on his left; even a machine junkie like her would probably find his metal shoulder an uncomfortable pillow. A stray lock of hair fell across her face, and it took all of his self control and misplaced sense of decorum to refrain from tucking it behind her ear. It wasn't until she sighed something incoherent that Ed remembered how she used to sleep-talk when they were kids. "Ed…" she sighed, and his face went from pale to coat in less than a second. He hoped, nay _prayed_, that no one else heard her. Al looked up momentarily from the game he was playing with Elicia, and Ed would swear up and down that the armor winked at him.

"Uh, we should probably get Winry back," Ed announced, his right arm coming up to the back of his neck in the universal gesture of awkwardness.

"Aw, but we're not done yet!" Al whined (_what the hell kind of _armored bastard_ whines like a four-year old?_)

"Fine, keep playing, I'll take her," Ed sighed. He began gently shaking her awake with his right hand. They said a sleepy goodbye to Mrs. Hughes (Elicia wouldn't be moved from her game- she was winning, after all). Five minutes later, Ed and Winry were on the front stoop, door closing behind them. Winry almost immediately collapsed on Ed's shoulder again- or at least she tried to (forgetting his growth), and she crashed into his chest. Ed managed to catch her and held her upright.

"Nnnn," she moaned. "Too tired to walk…"

"Oh hell no, woman," Ed cut her off. She swayed in his arms, whether on purpose or not he couldn't tell.

"An' coolldd…"

"Wimp."

"E-ed-wa-ar-dd…" It was a talent that she could get that many syllables out of his name. He tried his best not to imagine other situations in which she would moan his name like that as she looked up at him with big, sad-puppy eyes. _"Pl-leeasse?"_

Ed hit his head with his flesh-hand. Why the hell was he giving in? She was half asleep, he should have the advantage here! Why was he suddenly wrapping his coat around her, and crouching slightly for her to climb onto his back?

This is how the mighty Fullmetal Alchemist found himself in the middle of Central near midnight, carrying an unconscious blonde, who happened to be clad in his trademark. At least she was out of it enough that he'd managed to pocket that damned wrench. She was just coherent enough to hang on; he was just tired enough that he didn't stop himself from thinking about how her bare leg felt in his left hand.

Lady Luck must have had a bone to pick with Edward (didn't she always?), because as he turned the corner, he saw none other than Jean Havoc stumbling out of the bar, followed by the bane of Ed's military existence.

"FULLMETAL! Get over here!"

"Hell no," he groaned and resolved to take the long way back to the hotel… which was next to the military housing, meaning that Colonel Bastard was unavoidable. Mustang and Havoc had caught up by then anyway.

"Whatcha got there?" Havoc asked, pointing at Winry. "Oh, hi Miss Rockbell," he said upon recognizing her.

"Wore her out already, Ed?"

"Shut the hell up." Ed felt like smoke was coming out his ears.

"Wow, kid, didn't know you had it in ya,'" said Havoc, patting him on the shoulder.

"I do n- _shut up!_ She was fixing my automail all last night!"

Mustang grinned. "So that's what you kids call it these days."

"GOD, quit it would you?" Only Winry's weight on his back kept his overactive anger in check.

"I just work with what you give me," the colonel chuckled. "You should give me some credit, you're so short there's not even that much…"

Ed was about to pounce when he felt Winry's hands start to slip. Insubordinate attack derailed, he caught her arms before they slid any farther. "Give it a rest, I've gotta get her back to her room," he mumbled as he headed off to the hotel.

"Enjoy the night, Fullmetal!"

Ed flipped him off without turning around. It sounded like the colonel was about to say something else, until the calm, cool voice of Riza Hawkeye scolded him, and judging by Havoc's laughter, she was dragging her commanding officer away by the ear.

"I hate my life," he groaned.

Finally the hotel was in sight, and the lieutenant had apparently found a way to keep Mustang from bothering them. Ed hoped it involved pain. The hotel security man smiled kindly as Ed passed him; at least someone knew when to shut up. (It probably helped that Winry was mumbling something about metal alloys and not nuts, bolts or screws.)

Winry finally stirred when he reached the room; of course, he had to break his arm the week of evaluations, when all the rooms were full of state alchemists, forcing Winry into his and Al's room. It worked logistically, since Al never used the second bed anyway, but in the eyes of Ed's perverted superiors… yes, well. He held her up while he unlocked the door and helped her to her bed. Winry managed to sit up and take off her shoes while Ed kicked off his own boots (in the process losing almost an inch).

"Ed?"

Winry was looking at him with drooping eyes, and he couldn't help loving how she looked with his coat wrapped around her, as if it were the only thing she were we-

_Stop it._ "Yeah, Winry?" He stood by the head of her bed. He would never tire of looking at her, especially having to tilt his head _down_ to do so. Winry reached a hand up to his, sliding her fingers into his hair and guiding him down so she could kiss his cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered in his ear. Ed felt his face hat up like an oven.

"Any time," he muttered back. Winry was still smiling sleepily at him, gazing into his eyes and moonlight making her white-blonde hair sparkle- Ed couldn't resist. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "G'night, Win."


	29. 40: selfish egotism

A/N: This one falls in the category of end-of-series speculation, since neither one of them ended up in power right away. Also, I friggin idolize Olivier Mira Armstrong. Now, I'm off to level my Jedi sage in SWTOR, and hopefully finish up a post for the sight/sound-ing board. Have a good weekend!

* * *

><p><strong>40. Selfish egotism<strong>

"Look, this whole rebuilding-seizing power thing? It's great, but I don't give a flying f- (_"Brother!"_) who's running this joint. I've got better things to do," said Ed from his place, sprawled across the couch in Mustang's office (_Why the hell does he have a couch in here, anyway?_)

The rest of the crowd (Mustang, Hawkeye, both Armstrong siblings, the rest of Mustang's supporters and several top officers from Briggs) glared at Edward, who had been acting more like an insolent, whiney teenager than a national hero ever since they'd all survived the Promised Day. Mustang sighed and opened the drawer where his gloves laid, and he handed a gun to Hawkeye.

"Fine then, Fullmetal, what'll it be? Barbeque or popcorn shrimp?" he drawled.

Predictably, Edward popped out of his stupor and started shouting incoherently about being called smaller than a tick's crippled leg, and poor Al strained his small body to keep his brother from bringing his hands together. "Sorry, colonel," said the younger Elric. "We're just kind of anxious to get home- Winry doesn't even know I have my body back yet, and Ed's going to need a tune-up-"

"_Edward Elric!"_ Ed froze at the sound of Armstrong's booming voice and braced for impact. "How dare you keep Miss Rockbell waiting? You must go to your lady-friend at _once!_"

"My _WHAT?_"

("Where did his shirt go?")

"How embarrassing, Alex," said Olivier Armstrong. Everyone finally stopped flailing and shouting. "Aren't you ever going to stop wearing your heart on your sleeve?"

"Sister-"

"And _you,_" she continued, rounding on the Ed ("When did she draw her sword?") You're acting like a selfish, egotistical brat. Go home and get out of our hair."

It was becoming obvious who would win the fire and ice power struggle. Ed dropped his arms and turned toward the door, red billowing behind him. "Come on, Al, let's go," he instructed.

"You're not off the hook yet, Fullmetal. I expect you back here after Miss Rockbell patches you up," Mustang ordered. "At least, what's left of you after she sees what you did to your automail."

Ed thrust his left hand into the pocket holding the remains of his right hand and threw his metal middle finger at the colonel's head.

"Bye, everyone!" called Al as he waved, and Ed pulled him out the door.


	30. 41: irrational

A/N: As promised, a follow-up to "Rejection." Because I have far too much fun torturing Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>41. Irrational<strong>

Ed didn't say a word the whole way back to the hotel, and neither did Winry. Al followed them both at a safe distance, probably half expecting Ed to snap. Ed couldn't blame him; it had happened before, but currently Ed was a bit preoccupied. He'd just _kissed_ Winry- albeit to scare off his fanclub, but that was still a kiss, his first and likely hers as well.

But why should he care? Ed was a scientist first and foremost, and he was having trouble reconciling his feeling about the situation. He liked Winry; her hair was pretty, her eyes were bright, she smiled a lot, she had more curves than Rizembool's hillside, and with any luck he'd be taller than her in a few months. Much as he teased her, she was actually the kindest person he knew, and she was strong and independent. To top it all off, she sometimes got this really cute blush around him, and he was pretty sure she liked him, too. Hell, she kissed him back.

But then why did he- both of them, really- freak out and fear it? It was so irrational on both biological and evolutionary terms. Both young, healthy, able to produce and care for young, and mutual attraction to top it off. For the purpose of continuing the species, they were perfect for each other (so long as the kids weren't as reckless as their-)

Ed froze as the word 'father' coincided with an adult version of himself, a blonde-haired child on his knee, his arm around a grown up, very pregnant Winry. Rationale be damned; that was freaky as _hell._

"Ed, you ok?"

Present, un-pregnant Winry's voice roused him from his thoughts. Reflex almost made him start his mantra of _"Not cute! Not sexy!"_ but he stopped himself; if he ever wanted another kiss like the one they'd just shared, he'd have to keep his mouth shut on reflex. "Nothing, just thought of something," he replied as he started moving again.

"About your research?"

"Yeah, just realized if I used a circle with a hexagram circumsc-"

"Never mind, don't care."

_Safe, for another afternoon. For now._


	31. 43: proof of a theory

A/N: I was kicking around the idea of joining in with the SOPA solidarity blackout and pushing this update till tomorrow, but then most of the webcomics I follow still posted content today, albeit with a banner and anit-SOPA statement. So I blacked out my blog, and here's my statement: EFF YOU, SOPA. Call, write, sign an internet petition, but please do something. Google's petition can be found at https:/www [dot] google [dot] com/landing/takeaction/

The long and short of it, for those not in the know and those outside the US, is that Hollywood wants the ability to take down websites that _allegedly_ infringe on their copyrights. I emphasize "allegedly," because the drafts of the bill include a very "shoot first, sue second, ask questions never" kind of approach. To top it all off, the people voting on the issue still think the internet is a series of tubes. I normally wouldn't get political here, but considering the derivative nature of fanfiction in general, how do think "I don't own this so don't sue me XD" would hold up against a Hollywood lawyer?

ANYWAY, back on topic now. I guess you could say this is sorta like that time in Brotherhood/manga when Ed actually showed up in Rush Valley for maintenance, minus Ling and Ran Fan.

* * *

><p><strong>43. Proof of a theory<strong>

"Winry, honey, it's a great idea, but I'm telling you, no one's doing the extra plating on the arms anymore," said Garfiel as he examined her design. "Why not throw a canon in the elbow? It's more effective than weighting down the armored model," he suggested, handing the drawing back to her.

The girl smiled like she knew a secret. "Call it a theory I'm testing," she said. "I make a custom model like this for a friend," she added, and she also added something to the drawing.

Garfiel sighed. Winry proved to be a very quick study in the few weeks she'd been in the shop, but she'd had this silly armor idea lately. Weapons sell, and light-weight sells, but she looked like she was making automail fit for Ishval. "Sweetie, it's just not a marketable design- too heavy, and doesn't do enough damage," he explained.

The smile on her face stayed put. "Mr. Garfiel, have you ever heard of Edward Elr-"

The approaching clanking sounds drew Garfiel's attention to the door- where none other than the Fullmetal Alchemist wandered in, and they really weren't kidding about _Fullmetal_. "Hi, Winry!" he said, and waved. Odd that his voice sounded so much like a child, and he was so big…

"Hey Al, did you manage to drag Ed away from that crowd yet?" Winry asked- Garfiel gasped and covered his mouth, seeing that his new apprentice was on friendly terms with a state alchemist- a famous one at that!

"Oh Winry, I see how, you're designing a whole body! That explains-"

"Well, not exactly," said Winry, finally looking up. "This is-"

"_AL! What the hell are you doing, leaving me to that pack of rabid mechanics? They're freaking wolves!"_

A short blond kid with a busted arm stormed in and slammed the door shut. Garfiel saw the clear evidence of Winry's destroyed handiwork, and the silver chain of a pocket watch hanging from his belt. _"That's-"_

"Yup," said Winry. "The extra plating is technically material for transmutation, but I've had some requests from people around town, so-"

"You _know_ a state alchemist?"

CLANK. "Edward what did you _do?_ This is worse than when I saw it half hour ago!"

"Tell your friggin' neighbors; they wouldn't let it go!"


	32. 45: vexing

A/N: This one is straight out of left field. I don't usually go for outlandish "Plot? What plot?" humor, but this just happened. Coincidentally, this is about the level my brain is working at this evening.

* * *

><p><strong>45. Vexing<strong>

"Come on, what the hell d'you think you're-"

The cell clanked shut and the guards left without listening to a word of Ed's rantings. He sighed, brushed himself off, and got to his feet- only to be knocked back over by a fist.

"Bastards took my toolbox," Winry muttered as she rubbed her knuckles.

"What the _hell, _Winry?" said Ed from the floor, rubbing his head. She was sitting on the cell's bed, legs curled under her and holding the nearly-flat pillow.

"What the hell did _you_ do to get us _arrested?"_ she asked in a dangerous calm.

Ed got back to his feet a safe distance from her reach. "Me?" Why do you automatically assume it's my fault?" he shot back.

Winry glared. Ed reconsidered his angry question.

"Don't answer that."

"Jackass."

Neither seemed to have the strength to argue. Ed noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and the bend in her normally impeccable posture. He dropped his crossed arms and took a seat on the floor by the head of the bed. "It's just for the night, so get some sleep," he said. Winry didn't need telling twice and slumped onto the bed.

"'Spose it's better than getting shot at."

Ed chuckled and ruffled her hair. Winry sighed and closed her eyes.

"So seriously, what did you do?"

Ed sighed. "I kinda called the Flaming Fürher a bastard."

"What?"

"…again."

"_What?"_

"Fifth offence and all."

"WHAT?"

"He's a jerk!"

SMACK.

"Ed you are the most _vexing_ person on the face of the planet," she fumed. "I'm surprised Mustang doesn't have you locked up on principle."

"I'm surprised you just used the word_ 'vexing,'"_ he laughed, and ducked another slap.

"You're gonna have a wrench permanently lodged in your skull at this rate!"

"Only if you can catch me when we're out!"


	33. 49: untouchable

A/N: In case you were wondering what happened before "silver watch."

* * *

><p><strong>49. Untouchable<strong>

Winry was not a shy girl, far from it in fact, but the stares she was getting from the officers were starting to creep her out. One might go so far as to say the younger officers were even _leering_ at her. Normally, if she caught a customer looking down her shirt, he got whacked across the face with the nearest tool, but these were _soldiers_, and knowing Ed, he'd already pissed off half of them, so she found herself blushing and averting eyes. _Mustang's a colonel, he can't be this hard to find, then someone can help me find Ed and Al,_ she thought (Ed said she'd need an escort from that office to get into his hospital room). She'd followed some signs toward the higher-ups' offices, but so far hadn't found any familiar names.

A whistle from the other side of the hall brought her out of her thoughts. Winry looked up to see an officer looking at her through his chin-length dark hair. It was a come-hither look if she'd ever seen one, and she was tired of being meek. It was Ed's fault anyway for not sending someone to meet her and making her wander on her own through a military compound full of horny men.

"Hey, baby, I'm off in twenty minutes, how about you come with me for a good time?"

Winry glared at him like he'd insulted her automail. Before she knew it, she was digging for a tool- any tool, but a familiar voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kage," said the calm, assertive voice of Riza Hawkeye. Winry breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm just trying to take the lady out for a nice evening," Kage replied. Winry thought his voice and manner were both too smarmy for her comfort. He held his arm out faux-innocently and slinked a step closer to Winry.

Hawkeye shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she added. "You do know she's Fullmetal's-"

The eager officer had been centimeters away from brushing his hand against her cheek, but at Hawkeye's warning, his arm snapped back and he raced down the hall.

Winry glanced up at Hawkeye. "Do I even want to know what Ed did to deserve that?" she asked, pointing toward the retreating figure.

Hawkeye gave her a rare smile. "Kage voiced some incorrect assumptions last week, and Edward… corrected him," she said. "It's probably safe to say that mentioning Fullmetal's name makes you practically untouchable around here."

Winry felt her cheeks burn red, much as she tried not to react. "Stupid overprotective midget," she muttered, and Riza beckoned for her to follow.


	34. 51: antipyretic

A/N: 50 can be found in the sister story (Inevitable Conclusions) of slightly-more-than-T drabbles.

For the record, because I had to look this up first, an antipyretic is something to bring down a fever. This one probably makes most sense in the first anime universe, but as per usual with end-of-series stuff, it's slightly AU. You can't blame me- Caitlin Glass outright says that the first anime ending leaves Winry pretty SOL.

* * *

><p><strong>51. Antipyretic<strong>

"Ed, leave the poor kid alone and let him rest!" cried Winry, and she did her best to block the hallway.

"Winry, he's running the fever from hell! I've gotta-"

"Gotta what, Ed?" Winry crossed her arms stiffly and cocker her hip. "You've been taking care of a suit of armor all these years; what do _you_ know about patient care?"

"I dunno, run him an ice bath?"

Winry laughed, and Ed's shoulders slumped. "Trust me," she said, "I've been cooling him off, his fever broke twenty minutes ago; he'll be _fine._" She placed her hands on Ed's shoulders and turned him around to march him down the stairs.

Of course, that's when they heard some shifting in Al's room, and a very faint "Brother? Winry?"

Ed tore out of Winry's loose hold and raced down the hallway and into the bedroom. "_Al!_ I'm here! What d'ya need? Tea? Broth? Stew? Ice cream? Steak?" He listed off the rest of Al's favorite foods at lightning speed.

"Brother? Where's Winry?"

Ed stopped in mid sequence with his mouth still open. Winry smiled from the doorway. She'd treated many a feverish patient, and she knew exactly what Al needed.

"Here you go, Al," she said as she brought over a tray that she'd left on the dresser. "Water, more water, dry toast, and some plain noodles. See what you can keep down," she told him.

Ed stood back, presumably watching the exchange in jealous horror- though Winry wasn't sure if he wanted to be taking care of Al or receiving her attention, or some frightening combination of the two. She expected the former-most, but looked over her shoulder and saw Ed giving Al an almighty death-glare. She sighed and went over to him while Al delighted in real food again. Ed grumbled something akin to "Sooner or later I woulda figured it out," or "Sooner or later I'll punch his lights out," Winry wasn't sure which.

"Jealousy really doesn't suit you well," she whispered in his ear, purposely allowing parts of her body to press against him. "Besides," she continued, holding his flesh forearms (_both_ of them) "I had to do the same for you until you woke up." Taking his new (or old, depending on one's point of view) right hand, she led him downstairs to help make more noodles and toast. Ed laced his fingers through hers and followed, quite placated.


	35. 52: won't surrender

A/N: Meant to update yesterday, but Fridays are turning into my super long driving days for work (the joys of a sister company an hour away), and I was _ beat _when I got home.

As far as worlds, I'm just going to say when in doubt: Brotherhood.

* * *

><p><strong>52. I won't surrender<strong>

Ed was exhausted after a long day of fighting with Mustang. He stumbled into the Central hotel room without bothering to hit the light. It seemed empty; Al was probably looking at stars on the roof or something. Ed quickly kicked off his boots, shed his pants and jacket, and collapsed onto the bed.

Which promptly yelped like an injured cat.

What Ed had taken for a large pillow suddenly rolled over- tell-tale wrench in hand.

"Winry?"

"Ed?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is _my_ room, what are _you_ doing here?"

"They- oh crap."

Before leaving for headquarters, Ed had arrived at the hotel that evening with Al in tow and supporting Winry, who was half asleep and wrapped around him for stability. He had asked for two rooms to accommodate the three of them. Stepping out of himself for a moment, Ed would have come to the same conclusion the manager evidently had. Judging by Winry's expression of tired revelation, she would have, too.

"Al's door is locked, and you're _not_ making a hole in the wall again, so I guess you can take the couch," she said, rolling back over as if that were the end of it. Ed, however, would have none of that.

"Hell no, I'm taking the bed; _you_ take the couch!" he proclaimed, and he climbed into the bed.

Winry sat up and towered over him. "I was here first," she growled.

"I'm _paying_ for this place!"

"You don't make a _lady_ sleep on a couch!"

"You're no 'lady' and you know it!"

"I… ok fine I'll give you that."

"Great, so move," said Ed and he climbed over her lap to the other side of the huge bed.

"No! I won't surrender!" she cried, and tried to push him out of her spot, but Ed never took anything lying down.

"Me neither!" he replied, and both teens tried to wrestle each other out of the bed. Winry hitting him was nothing new, but Ed was too fed up not to fight back, and he easily flipped her on her back, holding her wrists and pinning her to the bed. Determined as always, Winry kept struggling against him; alarmingly, the lower half of his body seemed to be staging a large scale mutiny in response to her writhing.

Apparently, a moment's hesitation was all Winry needed, and she went straight for his very ticklish left side, from armpit to navel. _"Gotcha!"_ she cried, and Ed tried fruitlessly to pin her again.

At last, they lied side by side exhausted from the struggle. Ed thanked the God he didn't believe in that the tickle attack had cured the 'mutiny.' Winry propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at him with a smile. He felt his cheeks heat up, and hoped his color was the only thing rising. "I swear, if you pull a wrench from behind your ear or something, I'm transmuting it into its base elements," he threatened.

Winry giggled, and Ed couldn't help watching the loose, thin strap slip down her shoulder. "You know, the bed's big enough, we could always share," she suggested.

Ed blanched. _"What?"_ he croaked.

"It's no big deal, our moms used to put all three of us down for naps together, and even threw us in the _bath_ together," she added.

"We were _two!_"

Winry laid her head on his shoulder. "You always did make a good pillow," she said as she settled in. Ed stiffened, but she didn't seem to care and draped an arm over him. He had to admit (to himself, and _only_ himself) that her weight was kind of comforting, and it seemed like his flesh arm was already curled around her, and his eyelids were drooping… _Aw hell,_ he thought. There might be hell to pay in the morning, but for the moment, Ed gave in to sleep.


	36. 53: outcome of a fight

A/N: I think this one probably went through the most revisions from "final" to "posted" version. Also, Garfiel has clearly adjusted to Ed and Winry's tantrums.

* * *

><p><strong>53. Outcome of a fight<strong>

Winry slammed her hands and wrench down on the table. "Ed, you're not my only client- I am _not_ moving to Central!" she shouted.

Ed threw his mismatched hands up in obvious frustration. "Fine, Risembool then!" he shouted back.

Winry cocked her head into a frustrated glare. "What makes you think I'm going to leave Rush Valley?" she asked.

For the first time in what felt like hours, Ed was silent. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and stepped back a bit from the table. He seemed to be fiddling with something in his left pocket. "Well, with Al back, we're looking to settle down, and Garfiel had said something abou…" he trailed off, _hardly_ intelligible.

Winry threw her hands onto her hips and continued her tirade. "Oh, so you thought you'd just drag the little grease monkey away from the life she worked so hard to build, that is, when she wasn't _re_building the limbs you threw around like a stupid oaf!" she shouted.

"_No!"_ Ed yelled. "Al and I just want everyone tog-"

"_You two_ are the homeless ones, _you_ move here!" she shouted, stabbing her finger into his chest.

"And get assaulted by rabid mechanics every time I step outside? Hell no!" Ed snapped, and caught her accusing finger. "Besides, Gar-"

"Right, you want to _uproot_ me but GOD FORBID you make any compromises!"

Ed mumbled something to himself that Winry didn't quite catch.

"Speak up, shorty, your tiny voice is too high for normal people to hear," Winry taunted.

"You know what? Screw it, I've had more than my share of battles, and I don't need this," said Ed. His left hand seemed to be clenching around the something in his left pocket. "_You_ can tell Al you're not coming. I'm done dealing with this crap," he added, grabbing his jacket on his way out.

"Selfish jerk," Winry mumbled to herself.

Not a moment after the shop door slammed, Garfiel poked his head in. "Winry, dear, was that Edward just now?" he asked.

"Yes, and he's an ass," she groaned. "Can you believe he had the nerve to ask me to leave with him and Al? To just leave everything I've done here and take off?"

Garfiel's eyebrows contracted. "Didn't he tell you? I was thinking of expanding to Central, and having you run the new shop. I'd be willing to settle for East City if you kids wanted to move back home," her mentor explained.

Winry was vaguely aware of her jaw plummeting, right along with her pride.

* * *

><p>"Ed?" Winry asked very quiely. She stood in the doorway with her hands clasped in front of her.<p>

He scowled without looking up from what Winry assumed was an alchemy notebook. "What now?" he asked, dripping with sarcasm. "What else could I possibly have done to piss-"

Then he looked up and was at the door immediately. "Winry, what's wrong? What happened?" His flesh arm was already around her shoulders. She felt the guilt mounting, seeing how quickly he sprang into action in response to her being upset.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said, and his eyes bulged- probably in surprise since she rarely apologized for _anything_. "Garfiel told me about the expansion, and if you offer's still open, I'd love to go with you and Al back to Central."

In the most uncharacteristic move of his life, Ed crushed Winry to his chest. "'Course it's open, I'd miss you too much without an obsession to distract me."

"Great, I'll start packing," she replied as she threw her arms around him before running out of the room.

Ed chuckled to himself as she dashed off. "Damn, if the outcome is like this, I'm picking fights with you more often," he said.


	37. 54: quick mouth

A/N: Eff. I had friends over on Wednesday and totally forgot about updating. Expect another chapter in like five minutes.

Now back on topic: Torment. It is fun. I swear I'm not a sadist. It's all Roy.

* * *

><p><strong>54. Quick mouth<strong>

"Sir, I can explain."

"Explain _what_, Fullmetal- your position or your sudden respect for the ranking system?" drawled Mustang, still in the doorway of his office watching the scramble.

"Shut up!"

"_That's_ more like it, at least for you," said the colonel. "Do continue, though; I have a feeling this story's going to make my morning, maybe even my week," he added as he crossed the room and took a seat at his desk.

"You see," Ed began, "I was here, _dutifully_ waiting for you to get here for our meeting-"

"More like I dragged you here after you overslept," Winry shot in. Ed glared at her and went on.

"And Winry was trying to talk me into cannons on my automail again-"

"You _cannot_ tell me you wouldn't use them."

"She's probably right, Fullmetal."

"_No way_, you'd probably pull all your damned strings and rename me the 'Loose Cannon' Alchemist."

"Not a bad idea…"

"_My cannons would not be loose!"_

"_Anyway_," said Ed, leaning heavily on the word, "Winry was showing me where the canons would fit, and she lost her footing and knocked me onto the couch."

"And you ended up devouring her face _how_, exactly?" asked Mustang, his arms crossed and a small, knowing smirk on his face. It really was too much fun watching the kid squirm.

"I wasn't! She was bending my leg a weird way and I fell forward and-"

Mustang couldn't hold the stoic, superior-officer face any longer, and he burst out laughing. "Nice try, Ed, but that quick mouth is gonna get you killed one of these days. I've seen you fight, and you balance like a monkey," he said. Ed scowled and huffed as he crossed his arms. "Then again," said Mustang, "anything that gets you to show a little respect can't be all bad. Maybe you should get caught making out with Miss Rockbell more often."

Winry made a shrill sound of protest, then she noticed Ed about to clap his hands and set about keeping his palms apart.


	38. 55: diffuse reflection

A/N: This might be a follow-up to "Selfish egotism," I'm not really sure. It fits, but I think this Ed is too mature to be the same Ed who literally threw the bird at Mustang. But then again, it's Winry's POV, and she's having a hard time not putting him on a pedestal, even when she's mad at him.

It's the benefit of claiming different continuities, and half-denying that anything is connected; I can write my Ed fifty different ways if I want to and still claim he's "in character." Also, same "the story hadn't ended yet when I wrote this" disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><strong>55. Diffused reflection<strong>

The Elrics were home; Winry was pissed; all was normal on the Risembool front. Per his usual, Ed had come home in pieces.

Winry sat by the river after she'd finished the job, not unlike Al sometimes did, scolding herself for thinking Ed would change post-Promised Day. Al had a real body (and Winry scolded Ed for making his little brother act as his crutch all the way home), but Ed hadn't had time to get his own limbs. He'd retained his popularity among the people, so he'd become instrumental in establishing the new governing system; who would have thought that hot-headed little (she could already hear the rant) Fullmetal would be mediating between Flame and Major General Armstrong? Winry knew all the details, heard Ed whine endlessly about his job, but she'd heard it all before and knew what it really meant: Ed loved every minute of it.

Winry threw a stone across the surface of the river. It skipped a few times before plopping beneath the liquidy horizon. She knew Ed was happy, but it still hurt to see him grab a single slice of that apple pie, and only on his way out the door. So much for keeping it warm.

More than anything, she knew his choice pretty much settled things on her end. Ed wasn't going to be coming back for her. She skipped another stone and absently thought about how the ripples always ran away from the rock.

From somewhere to her left, a larger stone flew into the river with a huge splash. Winry looked over her shoulder to see the alchemist of the hour crouched there, looking around for more stones. "You were always way better at skipping stones than me and Al," he said as he examined a flat one.

"I thought you were leaving tonight," she replied.

"Nah, I want as much time away from the military-sanctioned screaming match as possible," he told her, and he tried another rock- _plop._

Winry sighed and hugged her knees to her chest, sitting right at the water-line. She heard Ed curse about rocks, then the clap of hands, and a perfectly shaped rock flew right over her shoulder, skipping five times before sinking. Ed sat down right next to her, but Winry found herself too emotionally drained to blush.

"Win, are you mad at me or something?" he asked, still looking straight ahead. Winry turned her head and glared at him. Ed threw his hands up defensively. "_Besides_ the arm, I know you're pissed about that," he clarified.

"Why does it matter?" she huffed, and turned back to the river. "You're leaving on the first train tomorrow, you'll blow back into town in pieces in a few months. Me being mad never changes anything." She rested her chin on her knees and watched the ripples of the current.

"So you _are_ mad about something else?"

"Shut up, shorty."

"Hey! I'm taller than you now."

Winry didn't reply, merely glaring out at the river. Ed groaned and briefly rested his forehead on his palm. "I'm serious, Winry. What's wrong?" he asked, his arm coming around her shoulders, which she promptly shrugged off.

"I told you, it changes nothing, so there's no point," she said stiffly. "You'll still leave and only show up again when you need a mechanic."

"Wait, that's it, isn't it. You're pissed I'm leaving." He wasn't asking. "I told you already, I want as long away from Central as possible. Armstrong and Mustang drive me nuts separately; together, I think they might actually put me in a straight jacket."

"So _why_ are you still there?" Winry finally exploded. "You said you'd be back after it was all over, and you're _not_. Just admit you're not coming home so I can get on with my life!" she shouted, arms flailing as she yelled.

Ed caught her arms and brought them back to the ground. Leaning over her slightly, he enveloped her lips in his own. Angry as she was, Winry still found herself kissing him back. Ed pulled away a moment later. "I _am_ coming home for you, Winry," he said, and she finally listened. "I don't know what kind of diffused reflection of reality you're looking at, but if Mustang and Armstrong haven't killed each other without me this week, I'm only going back for my stuff."

A little embarrassed, Winry averted her eyes. The smile stayed, and she leaned into his shoulder.


	39. 58: differences

A/N: I'm kinda 'meh' about this one (kinda reeks of "you can't just have your characters run around saying how they feel! That makes me angry!"), but it'll do.

* * *

><p><strong>58. Differences<strong>

"You are one lucky girl, Winry," said Paninya, leaning her chair against the wall.

"Hrm?" said Winry as she measured an automail shoulder.

Paninya lowered the front two legs of her chair back to the floor. "I _saw_ the way Ed was looking at you earlier," she taunted.

"You mean that 'wha'd'ya mean it won't be ready tomorrow' glare? I tune it out now," said Winry without looking away from the task at hand.

"Ha! Nice try, but I also had to get my tools from your room this morning," Paninya informed her, and Winry froze. "I don't think you two were awake yet; you still looked _very_ comfortable," she added with a laugh.

Winry sighed; "Guess the jig's up there, huh," she said, putting her tool down and wiping her brow.

"There's only one thing I don't get," said Paninya. "You've known them both as long as you all remember, they've both got mostly human bodies now, both talented State Alchemists; how do you pick one Elric over the other?" she asked.

"You say that like I had a choice in the matter," said Winry with a slight frown on her face.

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

Paninya was silent for a few moments before trying again. "Really though, it's almost like picking between twins," she said.

"Well, you know them as long as I have, you find some subtle differences," Winry explained, her frown morphing into a small smile.

"Like….?" Paninya prompted.

"Al I the sweetest kid ever, but you know me, I need a challenge," Winry replied with a smile. "Ed's just got that _passion_, whether it's in alchemy or arguing, it's there," she added.

"And in the be-"

"_Can it,_ you perv." Winry paused momentarily before continuing. "Plus, he did make me that promise about the tears of joy, and shouted it for the whole station to hear. You can't tell me that's not romantic," she elaborated.

"Meh, I still say you've just got a thing for blonds," said Paninya, and Winry chased her out with one throw of the screwdriver.


	40. 60: dozing

A/N: Tried something different with this one. Didn't have too much time to dive into all the adults' characters, but I think you get the idea of where I was going. Oh, and the sister-story (aka where I put the spicier drabbles so I can keep this main story at a steady T) also updated today.

* * *

><p><strong>60. Dozing<strong>

_Tricia and Hohenheim have a lovely home_, thought Sarah. The Elrics had invited the Rockbells for dinner, and Sarah couldn't help admiring the décor. Hohenheim had quite the antiques collection; the ancient armor was in such good condition, too! The whole house seemed to have souvenirs from his travels, though how he'd found time in his young life to collect it all was beyond Sarah.

"Dear, have you seen Winry?" her husband asked, squeezing her hand.

"The children probably ran off to play after dinner," said Hohenheim. He looked over his shoulder at a spot on the wall, seemingly unconcerned.

Tricia gave her husband a small smile; the corners of her eyes drooped just enough to betray a hint of sadness. She rested a hand on his knee and turned back to the guests. "I think I heard them come back in not long ago," she said. "Shall we check upstairs?"

Sarah nodded and the women excused themselves.

"Please forgive my husband," said Tricia when they were on the stairs. "He gives Ed and Al a little too much freedom in my opinion, but they know these hills pretty well, and they wouldn't let anything happen to Winry."

"Oh, I understand," replied Sarah. "Winry knows her way around as well, and I know she's safe with your boys."

"Do you know, I actually caught the boys fighting the other day over which of them would marry Winry?" asked Tricia, and the two women shared a laugh.

At last reaching the door to the boys' room, Tricia pushed it open and peeked her head in. She pulled her hand up to stifle a chuckle and beckoned to Sarah, who joined her at the door.

All three kids were out cold, dozing on Ed's bed. Al was curled up at the head, hugging the pillow from his own bed. Next was Ed, taking up the middle of the bed with his pillow. One hand was plopped above him, and the other was on Winry's back; she was curled against his side, using him as a pillow. She stirred and sleepily punched Ed's stomach.

The two mothers shared a knowing look and backed quietly out of the room.


	41. 61: intuition

A/N: NGL, my team won, there might be a boy on the horizon, I'm seeing Star Wars in 3D tomorrow (say what you will about the plot, but 3D PODRACING), and I'm a little buzzed (and didn't have to drive home). All in all, a good night (week). Happy weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>61. Intuition<strong>

If one thing outside of alchemy truly frightened Ed, it was the Curtises' kitchen. On some intuitive level, he knew they had it down to a science, but he still dove for cover when he saw flying cutlery. Wrenches he could handle, but Teacher's projectiles were sharpened to perfection.

It wasn't until many years later that Ed understood how Teacher and her husband managed to not kill each other. He'd been spending more time away from Central (previously neglected vacation time from his and Al's quest, now that they'd finished) and visiting Rush Valley; with automail being the major interest, he could escape the Fullmetal persona. Earning his keep in Winry's workshop, however, had its perils. Winry's temper knew no bounds when she was nearing completion on a new piece. Even her mentor avoided her when she pulled frequent all-nighters. Ed found himself becoming her all-purpose assistant on his visits; he also found that Garfiel was encouraging Winry's projects to fall around the times when Ed would be there.

One such night, Winry was hard at work. She had Ed tweaking the alloys with some alchemic adjustments, while she fine tuned the wiring. She called for a tool on his side of the room, and he backhanded it to her. She caught it without looking up. A moment later, she called for something else, and he again tossed it to her. Before long, they had a rain of tools sailing back and forth in the small workshop, neither missing a beat, when Ed suddenly remembered Sig Curtis catching a knife in his fingers. Ed hadn't realized he'd gotten that close to Winry on an intuitive level, and the moment he stopped to think, he was beaned on the head with a spanner.

"Pay attention, short stuff!" Winry shouted.

"_Who're you calling so small that-"_

_Clank_. That one was clearly on purpose.

"…Yes, ma'am."


	42. 62: hospital

A/N: I usually put all the chapters for the week on Doc manager on Sunday, just so I have no excuse to get behind. This Sunday, I slept in till noon because SWTOR. I still intend to not get behind. Let's see how that goes.

In a break from tradition, this one is firmly planted in canon first anime, post series.

* * *

><p><strong>62. Hospital<strong>

"Thank you for your time, sir," said Ed, and he and Al left the hospital room, back to square one on tracking the Uranium bomb.

"He didn't look too good, brother," said Al as they headed down the hallway. "After spending all that time around you, and Granny Pinako, and Winry, I can't believe people here are crippled from losing a limb like that," he added.

Ed sighed and pushed his bangs back. "Well, they're too busy using science to kill each other," he replied. "Honestly, bombs in the ground? Seems like too much work just to blow off part of a leg."

Ed looked over at another patient who was missing an arm, and another with gangrene festering around his knee. Al sighed next to him, "It just seems so…"

"Primitive?" Ed supplied.

Al shook his head. _"Wrong,"_ he said. Ed nodded. A world without Winry _definitely_ felt wrong. He rubbed his right arm, the last connection he had to her. He wondered if, with her medical training, maybe she was working in a hospital like this one in their old world. Winry had been an expert in animated prosthetics at fifteen, and Ed had only recently begun to understand how talented she was. It wasn't until he realized his injuries would have permanently crippled him in this world that he realized how lucky he was.

"Brother, look!"

Al had his nose pressed against the glass of another room. Ed looked over and saw it was the maternity ward. Winry had always been good with kids. In emergencies, she and Pinako acted as midwives in Risembool. He wondered how she'd be with her own kids. He also felt a pang when he remembered they wouldn't be his. He wondered what their kids would have looked like. Al used to tease him about having ridiculously blond children, and Ed tried to picture it in his mind.

He felt Al's hand on his shoulder; he's getting melancholy again. It's time to leave and continue their search for information. Regrets would have to wait, for now.


	43. 65: departure

A/N: We interrupt this regularly scheduled chapter because Valentine's day didn't suck for like, the second time in the history of forever, and I'm still kind of riding out the happy.

This drabble is my typical, unspecified-post-series. C'est voilà:

* * *

><p><strong>65. Departure<strong>

Ed worried too much when it came to Al and his newly returned body; _that_ was common knowledge to the whole of Risembool, most of Rush Valley, and the Flaming Führer's main office. If Al so much as sneezed, Ed was working out theories for alchemizing bacteria out of the air. Woe be to anyone who was 'too rough' for Al by Ed's standards- he'd tried to get Major Armstrong in a headlock for hugging Al too tightly (the result was kind of like watching a bear brush a flea off its neck, but the intent was there on Ed's part).

Winry finally decided that Ed needed a vacation- or at least that's how she presented it to him, even though it was more of everyone else getting a vacation _from_ Ed. They arranged for Al to stay with Riza, and Winry was going to drag Ed to the villas in the south for a week, even (and especially) if it killed him.

As predicted by all involved, Ed had five-hundred last minute worries on the morning of their departure. What if Al got sick? What if he got overworked? What if his body rejected the soul? ("Edward, _what_?" "Equivalent Exchange is a _bitch_, so you never really kn-" CLANK.) What if there was a rebel uprising in Central? What if Mustang finally decided to jump Riza ("Yeah right, Ed, she'd shoot him in the groin if he didn't _at least_ take her to dinner first,") and they forgot about Al?

"What if he gets lonely?"

Winry sighed, suitcases in hand. "Edward, let's put it this way," she said. "Our train departs in 45 minutes. If you're not on it, you owe me for the tickets and the hotel, you'll have a wrench in your skull, bullets in your ass, you'll be on _fire_, and I will personally make sure you stay a virgin _forever_."

The air ran cold in the wake of Winry's threats, and she almost thought Ed turned an odd shade of blue. Five minutes later, they were saying goodbye to Al, and heading out the door. Winry mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Riza, who had given her some pointers on dealing with stubborn state alchemists; the former colonel was behaving almost as well as Black Hayate these days.


	44. 67: search

A/N: I... definitely owe you a chapter. Sorry about that. In my meager defense, I had not foreseen not being home all weekend. Yeah. Stuff.

Have a silly chapter in a typically ambiguous universe.

* * *

><p><strong>67. Search<strong>

"Mittens? Mittens! Where are you, Mittens?"

"Here, kitty kitty-"

"_Where the hell are you, you dumb cat?"_

"Edward, take this seriously, please? For once?"

"It's a cat, Winry. It'll come back when it's good and ready. No use hunting it down like a fugitive."

"But brother, what if she's hurt? What if she's in trouble?"

"Uhg, she's resourceful, all right? Stop worrying."

"Mittens! Please come home!"

"Urgh- ow! What was that for?"

"You're being a jerk."

"Fine then, I'll go back and check the house agai-"

"Meow."

"_Mittens!"_

"Oh thank goodness, I was starting to worry."

"Great, see you both at home."

"Shut up, spoil sport. You're just pissed because Al barged in when you were about to-"

"Shhh! Winry!"

"It's not like he saw anything, plus he's absorbed with the cat now."

"Still…"

"Ed, you prude."

"I AM NOT!"

"Not a what, brother?"

"Gah! Nothing, Al."

"Did she call you a prude? She _is_ kinda right, I mean you wouldn't even consider-"

"AL!"

"-before you found a ring-"

"I hate you both, I'm going to bed."

"Couch."

"DAMNIT!"


	45. 68: this time once again

A/N: This one isn't quite so light-hearted. You've been forewarned. Takes place in some alternate future where Ed still has automail.

* * *

><p><strong>68. This time once again<strong>

Morning light streamed in the bedroom window, bouncing off of blond hair and automail. Ed moved his arm to shield Winry's still-sleeping eyes; she was in a rather delicate condition, and (to everyone's dismay) Ed could apparently be even more protective and territorial than he'd been during Al's armor confinement. Right now, though, his only concern was Winry getting enough rest. He knew better than to ask her to cut back on her work, but he put his foot down on her all-nighters. She teased him at first for handing out bedtimes before the kid was even born, but she knew he was right and allowed him to sweep her off her feet, out of the workshop, and up to bed.

Ed gazed down at his mechanic-turned-wife as she still slept, all nestled into his chest, and breathing rhythmically. He kissed the top of her head and tried to ease out of bed to make her breakfast. He pulled back the covers and inched out, but his left leg felt strange, as if the knee were clogged with liquid, like-

He froze, then threw the covers off the bed.

"Oh _God_," he groaned, and hit his face to his hand. His knee was clogged with blood- _her _blood, _that_ blood. Ever the pragmatist in the face of the dire, he gently shook Winry awake. "Win, Winry wake up. Something's wrong."

"Hurhgh?" She squinted at the scene, probably not fully awake, and then the spasm appeared to hit her. "Ed, my stomach, it- _aurghng_!" she moaned out, her face scrunched up as she curled into a ball. Ed checked the sheets as she moved- it looked like she had bled mostly on his knee. Thankful that she hadn't lost more blood, he scooped her up and held her to his chest. This was the worst part, was _always_ the worst part.

"What's wrong with me?" she sobbed, her arms clinging around his neck. "This time… just once I thought maybe… not again…" she continued. Much as Ed wanted the world to narrow to just the two of them, so he could hold her, comfort her, and grieve, he knew what had to be done.

"I'll start the bath for you," he whispered in her ear, "And I'll call Al and the doctor." With a long, lingering kiss, he carried her down to the bathroom. One way or another, they were going to find a way to have this work, even if he had to throttle the Truth to get some damned justice.

Winry always dismissed his theory, but this event just added more proof in Ed's eyes. Truth had laughed manically when Ed and Al showed up demanding Al's body. It had agreed that Al's time in the armor was sufficient payment, along with something from Ed. The elder immediately offered his limbs again, which only set Truth laughing like a man possessed. It said something about 'fine, I'll take that, too!' Ed never thought that Truth already had something in mind, and kept the limbs as well. Now, however, when Winry was strong, healthy, well-nourished and (for the first time in her life) well-rested, they had probably lost their third child. Ed was beginning to believe that Truth had a positively sickening sense of equivalency. This time, once again he was considering opening the gate and showing that weird little entity just what a pissed-off Edward Elric was _really_ like. He and Al knew they'd earned their fate, but pulling poor, innocent Winry into the equation was both the deal-breaker and the point-of-no-return

The door opened and Al flew into the house demanding an explanation. Ed broke himself out of planning to strangle the creature who may well be God, and he prepared himself to deal with the day.


	46. 69: not know

A/N: I'm so mean to my little stock OC. I promise, the next one is less angsty and emo.

* * *

><p><strong>69. Not know<strong>

"So, Winry, when's that cash-cow state alchemist of yours coming by?" asked Guy as she adjusted his arm. She didn't say anything, feigning concentration-induced deafness as she often did when asked about Ed. Guy took it as a cue to keep talking.

"It's been a while since he's been here, seems like he ought to come in for a maintenance check," he prompted, watching Winry out of the corner of his eye. She was sucking on her cheek again while she fiddled with a small piece inside the elbow, still showing no signs of hearing her customer.

"Or maybe he's broken it, since the shrimp seems to get in a lot of fights," Guy continued. Winry exhaled through her nose, so he kept on this tangent. "If I recall, he blew into town busted up, got in a huge battle and really broke it, right?" Winry jabbed the screwdriver farther into the elbow, slightly more violently than before.

"Then again, I guess a guy like that must not care for automail, or the mechanics who put so much t- _yargk_!"

Winry had chosen that moment to reconnect the nerves. "There, that ought to do it," she replied, straightening up on her stool.

"OW, Winry, you gotta warn people when you do that!" Guy whined. He had gone from sitting up to curled in the fetal position on her worktable.

Winry smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You seemed so interested in Edward, I thought I'd give you a taste of how his tune-ups go. I never warn him when I reconnect, and he's fine after the initial flinch and whining," she explained. Guy's eyes were watering in pain, and Winry knew he wouldn't be moving until that evening, even to a patient bed. "You've made your point," she continued while she put her tools away, "I don't know when Ed and Al will be back, and I don't appreciate my customers nosing into my business."

Guy squeezed his eyes shut to block out the intense pain, but it didn't work. "How can you stand not knowing?" he croaked out. "He's probably-"

"I endure," said Winry with finality as she shut the drawer. She gave Guy a morphine shot and left him to pass out, a hand on her earrings as she left the workshop.


	47. 72: insect repellant

A/N: See, this is what happens when I get social. Mall, gamenight, recital, Twi-nterview... but I'll try to get caught up this week.

This is another of my favorites. Pick a universe, any universe will do.

* * *

><p><strong>72. Insect Repellent<strong>

"Hey, Ed!" called Winry. The Elrics were halfway down the lane when she came out of her house, holding something and waving them back. Ed groaned, pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath. He was not, not, _not_ going to fight with her again, not after the doozey they had the night before. He told Al to wait there and ran back to where Winry stood on the porch with a basket.

"You were gonna leave before I could give you this," she said, and held the basket out with both hands.

Ed eyed it like a live bomb, and he tentatively took it with a finger of his automail hand. He took a sniff, and thankfully couldn't smell any explosives, but he also knew Winry was devious when she wanted to be. He and Al may have been the (admittedly alchemic) muscle in grade school, but the playground truly feared Rockbell and her talent for creative payback.

"It's not gonna bite, you idiot," Winry huffed, and she shook her head at him. She opened the basked and began pointing things out to him. "Granny and I thought you two could use a few things. There's some jerky, some dried fruit, a canteen, oil for your arm," she gave him a pointed glare, since their fight had somehow started with maintenance and Ed's lack-thereof, "sun block- that burn on your neck was a lot worse than you think, insect repellant-"

"What?" Ed cocked an eyebrow at her in disbelief. "You sound like an overprotective mother," he groaned, and shut the basket.

Winry crossed her arms stiffly. "I don't know where you've been to get them, but you had bug bites all up your legs. I'm surprised you can wear those pants without the rubbing driving you mad," she explained with the air of a doctor lecturing a patient. "I don't even want to know how they got above the port on your left leg."

"What were you doing _above_ the port?" Ed asked incredulously, his eyes wide and his eyebrows disappearing in his bangs. Winry merely glared. "I take it back, you're more like a nagging wife," Ed groaned, pinching his nose again.

"Nagging wives are the reason reckless husbands come home alive," she countered, hands going to her hips as the fighting words spilled out.

Not to be outdone, Ed fired back, "Maybe reckless husbands come home alive because they know nagging wives would be waiting for them in hell to nag them all the way down the River Styx!" he shouted.

"Reckless husbands wouldn't have their wives nagging them if they'd quit wrecking their limbs in the first place!"Winry shouted.

All the words and implications hung almost palpably in the air between them. Golden eyes as well as blue shrank back in shock and fear for a moment.

A clank on the hill made both their heads snap in Al's direction. He was running in circles, grabbing at something in the air. Apparently, a suit of armor chasing a butterfly was enough to defuse the situation.

"I've gotta go, he's gonna end up covered in pollen and I'll be sneezing all the way to central," mumbled Ed, his flesh hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. Winry swatted it away.

"Don't, you'll irritate the burn. Put some aloe on it toni-" she lectured, but Ed gave her a tired look, and she slowly pulled her hand back. "Oh fine, have a good trip," she sighed.

"Uh, yeah, see ya," he muttered. "And thanks for this," he added as he turned around and headed back to join Al.


	48. 74: first snow

A/N: This is me. This is me attempting to catch back up. So have a chapter that would, admittedly, have been better placed about two months ago when there was actually winter, instead of a slow, half-assed early spring.

* * *

><p>74. First snow<p>

Winry gazed out the window as she made a pot of strong coffee (as she said to her curious customers, "_You_ try dealing with an ex-state alchemist who doesn't want to get up"). It had snowed at last after a warm autumn, and she loved watching the morning sunlight glint off the untouched snow. No footprints, tire tracks, hoof-prints, piles, snow angels, muddy slush… it looked every bit the part of the frosted gingerbread land. The sparkling snow added a touch of the mystic as well. She might be a scientist (and she'd smack Ed every time he said mechanics and biology were lesser sciences than chemistry and physics), but she was still a bit of a Romantic in the classical, artistic sense.

She heard a thump upstairs, followed by a thundering on the steps, which broke her out of her thoughts. Ed burst into the kitchen, still clad in only his boxers, wearing an expression of utter shock. His eyebrows had disappeared into his mane of hair, and he was pointing at the window.

"_Snow!"_ he croaked out at last.

Winry stifled a giggle. "Yes, Edward, _snow_," she replied with the air of someone humoring a small child.

Ed shook his head violently. "I _always_ know when it's going to snow! How the hell did it sneak up on me?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he puzzled.

She couldn't hold back the laugh anymore and started chortling at Edward's utter confusion. "I told you when I attached the new ports; the new alloy reacts to atmospheric and pressure changes similarly to the way your body does, so you won't get achy before storms anymore," she explained, and snorted into her coffee mug.

"Oh, yeah, right," Ed mumbled, and he plopped down at the table where his mug was waiting.

"I take it my theory worked," Winry added, her face a mask of forced calm. "Al said you used to toss and turn all night before a blizzard, but you fell right to sleep when I came to bed."

Ed suddenly shut right up and turned a dark shade of magenta. Winry glanced at him with a clear inquiry in her eyes. "I, um," Ed stuttered, "I sleep better now that Al's normal, and, uh,…"

"And _what_, Edward?"

"Well, and when you're with me," he muttered, looking deliberately into his coffee and shuffling his feet on the ground.

Winry glanced at her empty ring finger and had the good sense to blush. She and Ed had never been traditional, but they were still products of their time. She also knew several things: Ed wouldn't want her to be hurt by the neighbors' behavior, he enjoyed what that did together _far_ too much to think about giving it up, and considering his own parents' common-law arrangement and how he felt about it, he would eventually marry her just to spite everyone who compared him to his father.

Some shouting and cheering broke the moment, and Winry looked over her shoulder to see some kids starting a snowball fight. One day, they'd be watching their own blond children playing in the first snow of the season. It was only a matter of time.


	49. 75: someday

A/N: I officially had to join Twitter on Monday, and I still want no part of it. I think that makes me officially old. Unrelated note is unrelated. Yenta!Al is yenta. Have a story.

* * *

><p><strong>75. Someday<strong>

"Anyway, my train leaves pretty early tomorrow, I should probably head back to my room," said Winry through a yawn. Ed waved a hand lazily in 'goodnight,' but Al wasn't done reminiscing.

"Winry, remember when we used to have sleepovers when we were kids?" he asked innocently.

"Oh yeah, you two would stay up debating alchemy and I'd scare you with ghost stories," she recalled.

"No you didn't. I wasn't scared," Ed protested. Winry gave Al a long suffering look and rolled her eyes. Al hoped she could tell he was rolling his eyes as well.

"Didn't you always end up pushing your brother onto the floor, Edward?" she asked with edge to her voice.

"No different than at home," he replied with his usual cocky manner. Winry and Al shared another laugh since Ed couldn't beat Al in sparring, and he always took his wrench punishment even though he could easily overpower a teenage girl.

"I was just thinking; someday, when I get my body back, I wanna do that again, just the three of us," said Al.

"You wanna get pushed onto the floor?" asked Ed.

"No, you idiot, a sleepover," said Winry. She was starting to blush a little. "Al, I'm not sure it would work anymore. We're a lot older, and I doubt we'd even fit on one bed now…"

Something about the idea appeared to hit home for Ed, and the color in his face rose as well. "Al, I really don't-"

"Oh, it's ok," sighed Al in an overly dramatic way. "It's just a little thing on the list of stuff to do when I'm in my _own body_ again; I guess I'll _make do_ with the rest of my list, and you two don't have to-"

"_FINE_, Al, you win," groaned Ed, head in his hands.

"_Thank you, _brother!" the suit of armor cried, and crushed Ed and Winry to his hollow chest. When they were on the ground again, Ed made some excuse about checking something at the desk, leaving Winry to give Al a suspicious look.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Al," she said, "but someday I'll probably thank you."

Al laughed and bade Winry goodnight.


	50. 76: telephone

A/N: I'll be busy tomorrow, so have an early chapter while I make some more chicken soup. This one's firmly Brotherhood universe.

* * *

><p><strong>76. Telephone<strong>

Winry hung up the phone, still in shock that the military outside of Mustang's group even knew who she was, and also that Ed was dumb enough to head North without even considering his automail. He was a _scientist_, he should be able to remember things like heat conduction, and the effects thermal expansion (and the reverse) might have on his stumps. What if he and Al had gotten blown off course and he'd died of frostbite?

Then there was that call a few weeks ago- Ed and Al _never_ called to check up on her. Granted, they'd never put her on a train before, but they'd sounded so frantic, as though they'd expected something to happen to her. She hadn't considered it at the time, but perhaps some of Ed's enemies were watching her, too. Maybe the man who killed her par-

No, she wasn't going there. Not now.

This time, she wondered why Ed hadn't called _himself_. He'd reached the base, but the call had come from Central. Why add middle-men? Why give more people information about Ed's whereabouts, if he was trying to stay under the radar?

As she packed that night, Winry considered all the options and came to a conclusion (about the situation, not whether or not she was going; she knew better than to get on the military's bad side). Clearly, something fishy was going on, and Ed was probably going to be in trouble if he wasn't already.

How she fit into everything, Winry wasn't sure. Perhaps her role really was just to re-outfit his limbs, but she doubted it. She did know, however, that whatever happened, she was safest with Ed there to protect her. They hadn't talked about it since that day, but she would always remember vividly what he'd done, diving between Scar and his target. It hadn't been Al, who couldn't end up with his brain splattered on the cobblestones, who had taken that flying leap. Of course, it was still possibly the second most suicidal and stupid thing he had ever done, and that was still slightly inexcusable, but after that day, she'd seen a side of Ed she hadn't known existed.

She had a strong feeling that when he'd shouted out his promise about her tears, he hadn't originally intended the meaning the qualifier ("Al and I will get our bodies back") gave it, and she was suddenly incredibly anxious about seeing him again, especially when he might not be expecting her.

Clearly she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.


	51. 80: paradox

80. Paradox

A week. Ed and Al had finally arrived after the promised mess as Winry had been about to give up on them. In a decided uncharacteristic move, Ed and Al both divulged detailed accounts of the final battle. Equally uncharacteristically, Winry had outright cancelled most of her appointments. Most of her customers showed up anyway, and Al regaled them with some of their lighter adventures. Winry and Ed occasionally supplied an aside or added anecdote, but they usually let Al have center stage. He enjoyed it, and Ed was tired of talking.

One of Winry's usual customers had been listening to Al go on about some of their childhood adventures for the better part of the afternoon. Al had just started one of Ed's least favorite (and least flattering) stories, and Winry couldn't help adding her two (or ten) cents.

"Oh don't forget the mud, that's the best part!" she said, giggling at the memories of the filthiest blond child she'd ever seen.

"But the falling-in-the-river part was pretty good, too!" Al replied, slumping onto the table in his own laughter.

"Down the hill-"

"Out of the tree-"

"And Den wasn't even up the tree-"

"She was asleep under your bed the whole time!" They both collapsed on each other, positively shaking with guffaws.

The customer, Ed noticed as he ignored his brother and Winry, wasn't amused. The young man, whom Winry had introduced as "Guy," was raking his eyes over Winry, lingering wherever her body made contact with Al's. Ed bit down hard on his tongue to keep himself from launching across the table when he saw Guy trying to steal a peek down Winry's shirt. Judging by how she laid a calming hand on Ed's thigh, Guy ogling her was nothing new. This fact only incited Ed more.

"So, Al," Guy said at last in a sort of croaking voice. "How long have you-" he gestured to Winry and Al "-been together?"

Winry, Al, and Ed all paused and stared at Guy. They looked at each other, and all three broke out laughing even harder.

"Winry and _me_?" Al choked out. He opened his mouth to say more, but couldn't seem to catch his breath to form the words.

"But… you're… she…" Guy sputtered.

"What kinda paradox world are you living in?" asked Ed, reaching his metal arm around Winry's waist, as his laughter died down and his protective instincts kicked back in.

Guy shrank into his chair a little. "Well, she was so glad whenever you came to town, but she said you weren't… and so I thought maybe…"

"Well, we've all known each other from birth, so it's an easy mistake to make," Winry cut in, saving Guy the further embarrassment. Ed, however, had always thought she was too kind. In an overly showy manner, he pulled the pocket watch out and flipped it open. Winry rested her head on Ed's metal shoulder as she glanced at the time. He made sure Guy saw his metal hand resting just beneath a breast. Ed couldn't stop his grin from widening as Guy seethed.

"What time did you say the reservations were for?" he asked Winry, punctuating his question with a light kiss on her forehead.

"About an hour, I should go get ready," she replied and started to get up. Before she could stand all the way up, Ed took her face in his hands and pulled her in for a much deeper kiss on the lips. He could never get enough of her lips, and her tongue (now that he knew she wouldn't wrench him for it… at least not in a painful way; she could euphemistically wrench him into next Tuesday if she wanted to), and pissing Guy off seemed to be an added bonus for both of them.

"I've, um, gotta… well bye," he said, and practically raced out the door.


	52. 81: jealousy

81. Jealousy

"I told you, _out_!" Winry shouted, kicking Ed out the door and slamming it in his face.

"_Fine_! Who'd wanna hang out with an un-cute machine junkie anyway?" Ed retorted, fully expecting her to open the door and continue their argument. Instead, he heard the familiar clicking of tools and assorted metal.

Ten minutes and several insults later, Winry was clearly tuning the small alchemist out, so he wandered off to terrorize whatever he found first, be it Al or Den. Both, it turned out, were playing outside. Den smelled Ed before Al saw him, and the dog bound over to Ed, knocking him over the minute he stepped off the porch.

"Stupid dog!" Ed sputtered, utterly pinned by the canine.

"Come'ere, Den!" Al called, and threw her toy as far as he could (which was surprisingly far, considering his age). Ed pushed himself up to a sitting position and crossed his arms stiffly.

"What's wrong, brother?" asked Al, crouching in front of Ed. "Why're you sulking again?"

"'m not sulking."

Al sighed and tried again. "Did auntie kick you out of the kitchen?"

"No."

"Make you drink milk?"

"Ew, no!"

"Winry's working again?"

"Why's she always gotta play with tools? She used to play with _us_!" Ed whined, throwing himself back into the grass.

Al smiled and lied back in the grass with his brother. "Don't worry, brother. She'll be out later," he replied.

"No, she won't, she'll be in that dumb workshop all w-"

"Eeeeee!"

Winry's scream moved both Elrics to their feet, and they'd arrived in the workshop what seemed like a split second later.

"Winry, what's wrong?" they both shouted.

"_It broke!"_ she cried, knelt over something on the floor, project forgotten on the table.

"Huh?"

"My favorite screwdriver! It got stuck in the practice arm and when I yanked it out the head flew out of the handle in my hand and across the room and now Granny's gonna yell at me and I'll never be a good-"

The scratching of chalk finally got her attention. Ed had gathered the pieces and was just finishing the array. He set his palms on the edge and a yellow light briefly lit the room. A moment later, Ed handed Winry the repaired tool. Tentatively, she took it in her hand and examined it; then she launched herself at Ed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ed realized he would never again need to be jealous of Winry's tools.


	53. 82: more

A/N: FFN is still being weird and not letting me save any changes I make after uploading a document. Sucktastic.

**82. More**

"Ok, so everyone knows what to do?" asked Ed, looking up from the blueprints of Central and their plans. The assortment of chimeras, rogue officers, and Greed/Ling nodded without a word. _Good_, thought Ed, since he'd had an aching right hook for whoever disagreed with his plan. "Then we meet back here at sunset."

The group broke up, gradually drifting off to prepare for battle. Ed stayed to roll up the plans and stash the blueprints, but soon found that he wasn't alone.

"Wha'd'ya want, Winry?" he groaned.

She was sitting across the table, gripping a polishing rag, with all her might. Her bottom lip was between her teeth, and starting to turn white. She didn't seem to have heard him.

With a sigh, Ed laid down the rolls of paper and made his way around the table to where Winry sat. He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped at the sudden contact, even though Ed was fairly certain he was being gentle with her.

"Sorry, Ed, I didn't hear you," she replied, still not meeting his eyes.

"What's wrong, Winry?" he asked again, some of the patience leaking out of his question. "You haven't said anything since before the meeting. What's up?"

She looked up at him, her rich blue eyes round, wide and scared. "What about you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You said how you're going to get everyone out, and get Al's body, but what about you? How do _you_ get out? For that matter, _how_ are you going to get Al's body?"

When Ed didn't answer right away, Winry visibly snapped. Her eyebrows contracted and she practically ejected out of the chair, the rag flying to the floor.

"_You're planning to sacrifice y-mmf!"_ she shouted- but Ed cut her off with a hand over her mouth. Angry as she was, Winry took the silencing and settled for her meanest glare. When she calmed, Ed took his hand off her mouth.

"It's just a few more limbs-" he started, but Winry smacked him across the face.

"Edward Elric, if you come back needing more automail, I swear I will beat you so hard you forget how to draw a transmutation circle!" she shouted. Both her hand- beating him on his chest- and voice were shaking like mad. "And if you don't come back you _know_ I'll be waiting in hell to nag you all the way down the river Styx!"

Ed smiled, remembering how long ago they'd argued about reckless husbands and nagging wives. He pulled Winry to his chest. "I'll take the beating willingly if Al has a human body," he replied.

Winry glared up at him, but she didn't pull away. "Do you really think Al could live with that?" He feels guilty enough already!" she scolded.

Ed shook his head. "If everything goes right he won't need to feel guilty about anything," he replied. "I just know how wrong things can go," he added.

Winry shook her head and pillowed it on his shoulder. Ed sighed in relief and hugged her tightly, counting this fight as a victory and fully intending to tease her about when he and Al got back.

He really should have known better not to let his guard down. The next thing he knew, Winry's lips were enveloping his, and she was pressing herself against his body in the most enticing way, and her hands suddenly on his bare skin, tracing patterns on his back and sides.

Then it was over, and she was boring into his eyes, her pupils wide but the rest of her face set in stiff sternness.

"If you ever want more of that, you'll come back in one piece if you know what's good for you," she instructed.

Ed stared at her slackjawed, plans gone to the back of his mind. He stroked her face with his flesh hand, knowing that if things did go wrong, he might never get more chances.

A/N: I'll just let your imaginations finish that one ;)


	54. 85 parents

A/N: Updates may be sporadic for a bit. Work 'sploded, and I'm going to be pulling some long hours for the foreseeable future... at least FFN appears to be cooperating now.

This is kind of a follow-up to "this time once again."

**85. Parents**

Truth apparently decided that Ed had suffered enough (or heard his threats of ripping down the whole gate with his bare hands; either way suited Ed), because Winry had just started her third trimester. She could hardly see her feet, her back had a constant ache, and she had a craving for pickle-flavored ice cream, but Ed had never been happier. Even her mood swings were welcome as far as he was concerned.

Ed only started to worry a little when Winry had been somewhat reserved and slightly blue for three days straight. He really started to worry when she spent the whole day without looking wistfully at her tools. He tried to ask her what was wrong at least five times, but she just snapped at him. Ed stopped asking, but didn't stray far from her for the rest of the day.

Finally, after a silent dinner and a very frosty evening, Winry finally snapped as they were going to bed.

"What if we're just like our parents, Ed?"

Slightly startled by the outburst, Ed paused in pulling back the covers. "Huh?" he asked.

Winry slumped against the headboard and cradled her stomach. "My parents were killed. Your dad disappeared. Your mom got sick. They all left us alone in the world. What if the same things happen? There's no Granny to take this one in! What'll happen if we-"

Ed cut her off by pulling her into his chest, where she allowed a few tears to leak out. "First off, there's no Granny, but there'll be Uncle Al," he said with a smile.

Winry pulled back and glared at him.

Ed let out a chuckle. "Winry, we're not going to die. I'm not leaving, you're staying healthy, and if you go wandering into anymore battlefields, you'll have a state alchemist in tow. We'll be fine."

"But you don't know I won't get sick-"

"Oh yes I do," said Ed, his eyes narrowing as he thought of his mother pining for her husband. He also pictured what he would do if Truth decided to develop an even bigger sense of irony. "We're tougher than they were, and we're gonna be here for this one-" he caressed her stomach "-and you're gonna be the best mother in the world."

Ed finished with a gentle kiss on her forehead. Finally, Winry smiled. "When did you suddenly get so optimistic?" she teased.


	55. 86: unconscious

A/N: I have a confession. It's not just work that kept me away (although work is still insane right now). Pretty much nothing got done last week (as evidenced by my lack of cooking, the excess dishes, the four loads of dirty laundry I currently have...) because my friend and I were racing the last few levels of SWTOR. I made it first (F&#$ YEAH) by a matter of hours. There was much rejoicing.

Now, however, I should be able to get a few more chapters out. Just a reminder, these were all written and finished several years ago, so I have no excuse to fully abandon them :)

This one in particular is a follow-up to a couple different things, apparently. Because self-reference is fun.

**86. Unconscious**

Ed became aware of several things as he woke up. Firstly, the sun was very bright, and he could almost see it through his closed eyelids. Gradually, Ed realized that the window in his room at Winry's house didn't face east, and the breeze was stronger than it should be, considering that it should be restricted by the rest of the wall around the window. Ed opened his eyes a crack and saw that he was indeed outside, on the balcony of Winry's house, judging by the random automail laying around. His brain still fogged by sleep, he rubbed his eyes and started sitting up to assess why he was outside.

It was as he was sitting up that Ed encountered his most brutal realization of the morning. There was an odd weight low on his chest; Ed figured from the softness on his stomach (good thing Al wasn't around, or he'd be lecturing his older brother for exposing his stomach again) that Den was pinning him down. He leaned back on his elbows and made to push the dog aside, but encountered a soft, distinctly non-canine shoulder.

Then the previous night finally started breaking through the sleep-fog. Thanks to Al and his damned sleepover request, the three of them had dragged their pillows and blankets out to the balcony. This morning, however, Al was nowhere to be found, and Winry was curled into Ed's right side, her head pillowed just below his automail port.

Ed's first thoughts were sheer, wordless panic. What exactly had happened while he'd been unconscious? What was Winry doing, snuggled up against him like that? Had _she_ been conscious? Where the hell was Al? Somewhere in his panic, Ed also registered that his arm was around her, and when he disregarded the beating he was sure to get, the whole situation was a pleasant kind of surreal. He could probably get used to mornings like this.

The dream was shattered when Winry stirred with a particularly strong gust of wind. Ed froze and quickly considered how he could best dodge her punches, but she didn't even open her eyes. She seemed to frown slightly, and unconsciously shifted closer to Ed, apparently seeking warmth. Ed was still frozen, now in shock instead of fear.

Winry seemed to be waking up at last. She drew her hand up from where it had been across Ed's waist and rubbed her eyes. The small action sent chills across Ed's skin in her fingers' wake. She seemed to be shifting as she woke up, and sensation of her moving against him was doing his predicament no favors. He could tell the exact moment she realized where she was, for she froze just as he had and slowly looked up at him.

Prepared for the worst, Ed started to flinch, but stopped when he realized Winry wasn't hitting him. He saw her eyes go wide and her jaw drop. Why on earth would _she_ be scared- _he_ was the one with the threat of an indented skull hanging over his head. Still not sure what had her upset, Ed rubbed small circles on her back with his automail, and attempted to comfort her.

"Ed, what- …" she asked, starting to get up. Always one to push his luck, Ed didn't release her waist. Rather than fight him (as he'd fully expected), Winry let him guide her head down to his shoulder.

"Do you remember how-" he started.

"Nope," she replied quickly. She still felt rigid against him.

"Would you relax already?" Ed finally snapped.

"You mean you're not freaked out?" she asked, daring to look up at him. Her eyes were still huge, but not so scared anymore.

"Of course I'm freaked out- I'm trying to figure out when you're gonna pull a yard-long wrench out of nowhere and put a permanent dent in my skull!" he half-shouted, cursing the sudden verbal diarrhea; so much for staying in control of himself.

"So… you're not mad," she replied.

"N… no…" Ed answered. A small, mischievous grin appeared on her face, and she shifted again so that she was leaning slightly over him.

This was totally out of Ed's league. Battle-crazed alchemists were no problem. If murderous homunculi were chasing him, he knew what to do. Vengeance-obsessed Scar he was learning how to handle (vengeance-obsessed Scar with Winry in his custody was another story entirely). Winry leaning over him in a more-than-slightly intimate way? Ed was pretty clueless, and therefore considered it to be one of the most dangerous situations of his life.

"Ed?" Winry's voice brought him back to the moment. "Just play along, ok?"

The day at the train station came rushing back and Ed's eyes bulged as he realized what she was going to do. He weaved his fingers through her hair as she brought her lips to his, and he spared one thought of thanks to Al for making himself scarce.


	56. 87: change

A/N: Admittedly, this is a little out of the ordinary from what you usually see about Ed with his limbs back... but seriously, the kid _turns his arm into a blade._ You can't tell me he wouldn't miss that.

**87. Change**

Of all the things that came with getting their bodies back, Ed never thought he would miss anything he'd had with the automail. The sudden change he was forced to make in his fighting style was proving to be the most difficult. He never realized how dependent he'd been on having a transmutable limb until he caught himself about to transmute his real arm. Of course, Al had no problem adjusting to fatigue, which only added insult to injury.

Winry, ever the problem-solver, had an idea (and some spare metal lying around). After a sleepless night, she came charging in to the kitchen holding her creation. Ed, who rarely changed on his own will, sat predictably at the table nursing a strong cup of coffee. He looked up when Winry burst through the door, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"…who's that for?" he droned, looking almost longingly at the arm she held.

"Yours!" she squealed and grabbed his right arm.

"I don't need auto- what?" Ed replied and asked as Winry started stuffing his real arm into the hollow arm she held.

"You've been moping about your fighting, and you've never been good with change, so I outfitted you with some material," she explained.

Ed stared in awe. The arm was more like armor than automail. It fit his right arm like a long glove, fully covering from his fingertips to his shoulder. He clapped his hands and created his usual blade out of the armor. "This… it's even better than the arm since I can't screw up any wiring!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly," Winry groaned darkly, but her disposition lightened quickly. "So you like it?"

Ed pulled her into a crushing hug and gave his machine junkie a very thankful kiss.


	57. 88: point of view

A/N: FFN doesn't like my desktop, which is weird, because it agrees with my laptop, which is running the Windows 8 beta. Go figure.

**88. Point of View**

Dominic's family didn't have many spare rooms, so all the guests (who required sleep) were gathered in the sitting room. (Al was outside watching the stars). Paninya was out cold on a chair, slumped in what would have been a very strange position if she had feeling in her legs. Ed, however, was still lying awake, his mind buzzing with joy and professional curiosity about the birth, as well as some as-of-yet undefined feelings about Winry breaking into his watch. He still couldn't figure out why she insisted on crying for him; who would want to show that much weakness? The girl was crazy, a basket-case, a-

Awake, apparently, and (of course) sniffling. Ed cracked his eyes open and looked up at her on the couch from his place on the floor; sure enough, he saw her shoulders shaking.

"Winry, go to sleep," he groaned.

She half-squeaked in response and whipped her head around toward the source of the noise. "Ed don't surprise me like that," she snapped, wiping her cheek.

Ed sighed and resigned himself to getting very little sleep that night. He sat up and ruffled Winry's hair, earning a small smile from her. She slid off the couch and sat next to him, his hand still on her head. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked as gently as he could (which, considering the hour and level of frustration, wasn't much, but Ed thought he'd managed to keep the bitter edge out of his voice).

"N-nothing," she lied, and averted her eyes from Ed. He gave her a Look that spoke volumes about knowing her inside and out, and not being in the mood for bullshit. "I'm just worried about you," she finally sighed.

Ed suppressed most of his groan. "Uch, Winry, stop it. Al and I can take care of ourselves."

"Al doesn't walk around with the world on his shoulders the way you do," she countered.

"It's nothing to cry over!" Ed snapped, but Paninya shifted, and Winry put a finger up to his lips.

"It's just tears, Ed, it's not the end of the world," she whispered.

"Yeah, but if you're crying for me, then…" Ed trailed off as his thoughts became more jumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't cry, I know," she groaned.

"I'm not showing that kind of weakness," he said stiffly. He almost crossed his arms, but instead found his right hand playing with her hair and loosely cupping the back of her head. There was a small smile on her face, and he couldn't bring himself to change that picture.

"It's all point of view, Edward," she said. "Crying just makes you human.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't mind if my enemies forgot that," he replied, a small frown darkening his face. "Everyone already thinks I'm just a stupid kid-"

"Well, you _are_-"

"Winry," he groaned. She closed her mouth and grinned at him. "Are you feeling better yet?"

She nodded, grin still in place. Ed gave her hair one last ruffle, and she climbed back onto the couch. Ed fell back onto the pillow, now thoroughly tired. That girl was exhausting, but (as she reached out and squeezed his left hand) for some reason, he always seemed to forgive her frustrating qualities.


	58. 89: parting gift

A/N: I meant to upload the last chapter last week, and failed, so have another. I'd like to get another chapter out this week, but no promises. Work is kind of kicking my ass right now.

**89. Parting Gift**

Winry was hiding something- Ed could positively _smell_ it. It was almost like she'd been avoiding him whenever she wasn't dealing with his attached limbs. When she did have to deal with him, she seemed to be hiding her right profile. He was starting to think she was hiding a pimple, but he provoked and automail lecture, and machines overrode vanity any day in Winry's mind. Her face was clear as it ever was, and Ed spent a decent part of the evening wondering why he knew that Winry had nice skin.

It wasn't until the night before their departure that Ed finally found some answers. Winry and Paninya were talking about something involving Domino's automail, and Winry was sitting on the floor examining Paninya's new knee joints. She hadn't heard Ed come in, and he finally got a good look at her right side. There was a small band on her finger; it looked like a heart being held by two hands, topped with a crown. Ed had seen rings like that all over Dublith, and he knew it had a lot of different meanings depending on how it was worn. The way Teacher wore hers, it was a wedding ring. Curiosity always overrode appearances in Ed's mind, so he crouched down right next to Winry' while her ringed hand was unoccupied and snatched it up. Winry started to snap at him until she followed his gaze to her hand. Paninya slunk out of the room unnoticed by alchemist and engineer.

Ed tried working backward in his mind. Left hand and heart facing in was married, facing out was engaged, which meant right hand facing in was… "You've got a boyfriend?"

"Not exactly," Winry grumbled. She tried to pull her hand back, but Ed didn't let go- he hadn't noticed her small struggle through the fog of this strange, empty, hollow feeling taking over his body.

"Brother?" said Al, peeking in the doorway, but one glance had him taking off to find anywhere else to be.

"I thought facing in meant-" Ed finally chocked out, but Winry cut him off.

"'Someone's captured your heart' was the cheesy line they told me when I bought it," she mumbled.

"So you like someone," Ed replied. His voice sounded oddly hollow, and he still couldn't seem to let go of her hand.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" she finally snapped.

"Yeah, maybe I do!" Ed snapped back, his argumentative nature forcing the words out of his mouth. Cursing his quick mouth, he cringed, expecting a shouting match or a wrench.

He was _not_ expecting a kiss on his cheek. Thoughts flew through his mind at warp speed, and they all seemed to reach the same conclusion about her ring and himself. Winry averted her eyes and finally managed to get her hand back when Ed's hands went limp in shock.

"I'd have bought you a ring if you said you wanted one," he muttered.

"Well, you weren't there, and I wanted it," she replied with an edge in her voice.

Ed clapped his hands and touched a finger to the heart on the ring, inscribing Flammel's Cross in the center. "Call it a parting gift," he mumbled as she examined the new detail.

Ed suddenly had a face full of blonde hair as Winry tackle-hugged him and knocked him over in the process.


	59. 90: i want to have

A/N: Monday sucked, Tuesday was triumph, Wednesday my daddy came to town, and today was at least successful. Have a chapter, as the drabbles are winding down to a close soon...

**90. I want to have**

"Gee, Ed, don't look so glad to see me," said Winry when they were left alone at last for his overhaul.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Ed snapped as he shrugged out of his parka.

"I already told you: the military called me," she replied. He always had to be so pessimistic, acting as though she showed up just to annoy him. _Honestly_, Winry thought as she laid out her tools, _you'd think he'd be grateful I'm here to do his reattachment instead of leaving him to a military doctor who would ask too many questions_.

She glanced up at Ed, who was still grumbling incoherently, as he pulled his shirt off. It was a good thing he was angry and distracted, or he might have seen Winry's eyes bulge. It had only been a few months since his last overhaul in Rush Valley, but Winry didn't recall his body being quite _that_ sculpted. Sure, she had other customers who worked out, but they weren't the infuriating boy-next-door who dove between her and a murderer. Even though she had perfected the art of professional decorum, it never seemed to work with Ed.

"It's _freezing_ in here," Ed whined, snapping Winry out of her daydream. She threw a towel to him, which he wrapped around his shoulders as he took a seat on the makeshift worktable.

"Still can't believe you didn't even think about what the cold would do to your automail," Winry grumbled as she took a seat by Ed's arm. Instead of laying down, Ed took Winry's hand in his metal one, and laid his flesh hand on her shoulder.

"You know I just want to have you safe, right?" Ed asked, looking into her eyes, seriousness etched in every line of his face. It was as though they were back in the alleys of Central all over again, only with no immediate crisis at hand. When she didn't respond right away, Ed gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Y-yeah, sure," Winry said at last. Ed relinquished his hold on her as he nodded and laid down for the overhaul that Winry hoped she was still capable of performing.


	60. 92: kiss

A/N: Kids. Because they are adorable, and because I'd rather burn the box than be in it.

I'll try to get another update out this week, but friends are in town tomorrow night, and I leave for a con immediately after work on Thursday!

**92. Kiss**

"Ew ew ew ew ew!"

Tricia looked up from her seat at the table to see Ed and Winry come tearing into the Elric house shouting and gagging. She put a finger to her lips and gently shushed the children (Al was still down for his nap). The two of them gagged silently.

"What's gotten into you two?" she asked quietly.

"Winry's parents were being disgusting!" Ed hissed. Tricia smiled- three years old and he'd already mastered being angry at all speech volumes. It's exactly as Hohenheim said he'd been like when he was younger. She had a feeling she knew what was coming next.

"Stop saying that, Ed! I still have to home tonight and I don't wanna think about _that_!" said Winry as she tried to punch Ed, but he was already faster than her.

"Calm down, you two," said Tricia, trying her best not to laugh. She got up and poured each a glass of juice. The two blonds climbed onto a chair at the table. They were joined at the hip already, and it seemed the "trauma" they'd witnessed had only bonded them further. "Now, what happened?" Tricia asked after they'd each had several gulps of juice.

"My parents were… were…" Winry started, but she trailed off and stared into her cup.

"_They were kissing!"_ Ed finally blurted out.

"_Stop it, Ed!" _cried Winry as she covered her ears. "Auntie Tricia, can I stay here tonight? Ed won't stop saying that and now I can't go home!"

Tricia smiled and picked up the distraught little girl. "Winry, there's nothing wrong when Mommies and Daddies kissing each other- and even for boys and girls to kiss each other," she explained.

"Really?" Winry and Ed both replied. "That's gross!"

"You're still a little young to understand," said Tricia, "but one day, you two may even want to kiss _each other_."

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!" said Ed and he tore out of the house again while Winry wailed and burrowed her head into Tricia's apron.


	61. 93: a place to return to

A/N: I used to be so good at updating on time, but this time I have a good reason. I'm still catching up my ACEN sleep debt, but it was totally worth it because my boyfriend and I got to tell Vic Mignogna how we met because of FMA :D (http:/bit [dot] ly/JE3hNW). If you ever get the chance to see him at a con, GO. He is seriously one of the sweetest people I have ever met.

Anyway, here's your chapter. This one makes me smile.

**93. A place to return to**

"So, now that the 'Promised Day' crisis has been averted, what's next for the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed was quickly learning that he detested reporters. "I dunno, vacation?" he replied without enthusiasm. Never one for appearances, he rested his head in his still-metal hand and let his gaze drift out the window.

The reporter shuffled some note-cards around, presumably fumbling for a question that would get Ed engaged in conversation. "Surely," she started, "you'll have a place to return to. Don't you want to visit your hometown?"

"Nah, nothing and no one's there anymore," Ed sighed, and he made a show of checking the time on his silver watch. The reporter sighed and shuffled through her cards.

"Isn't there anyone you want to see now that you've saved the country?" she asked. Ed tried not to react- keeping Winry out of the military and public eye was one of his top credos- right after 'no more human transmutation' and right after 'give Mustang hell at all opportunities'- and he wasn't about to spill his heart out to a stupid reporter. Unfortunately, she'd locked on to something and was shuffling through her notes with a new fervor. "Is there some lucky girl you've met on your journeys?" she asked with a sly grin.

"No," Ed grunted and crossed his arms.

The reporter wasn't daunted, and Ed was cursing himself for whatever he'd done to peak her suspicion. "Many of the girls here in Central have a thing for the Fullmetal Alchemist- is she one of the local girls?"

Ed merely glared. This woman was treading on thin ice- even Al knew better than to pry about some things. Granted, Al knew what was or wasn't going on, but he usually refrained from teasing them.

"So _no one_ peaked your interest?" she asked, "or do Amestrian girls prefer _taller_ boys?"

"I _am_ taller, I've been taller than her for months!" Ed shouted, completely unable to stop himself. _Fuuuck…_

"So there _is_ a special girl, and you're taller than she is!" the reporter cried with an ear-to-ear grin. "A girl from Risembool, perhaps who doesn't live there anymore? Let's see…"

Ed glared, trying to set her on fire with his mind and considering that possibility of trying the colonel's snapping move. A few atomic modifications and his gloves could easily become ignition cloth. His hands were balled in fists at his side, and it was requiring all his will power not to clap. "I don't see how any of this is relev-"

"It's human interest, kid," said the reporter. "If I'm interested, it's relevant. Now, isn't your mechanic from Risembool? They say she left Rush Valley months ago and hasn't been seen since- are you worried? Do you know what happened to her? You have northern automail; will she be mad that you used another mechanic, or-"

The reporter found herself cut off as all her notes suddenly fell to the ground in ashes. Ed stuffed his hands (which had been outstretched on the table) in his pockets as he stood up. "Screw it, if Mustang wants 'public outreach' and 'human interest' then he can do it himself," he muttered. "Two offices down on the right. Make sure you ask him lots about Lieutenant Hawkeye," he told the reporter, and stomped out of the office.


	62. 95: implicit rules

Author's notes at the end this time.

**95. Implicit rules**

"Wait… that's part of a hand, you've got that… spare wrench… spanner… soldering iron… pepper spray-"

"_Pepper spray_? Now you've gone too far!" Ed protested.

"Hey, a girl can't just rely on a wrench for self defense," Winry snapped back as she threw another set of drawers open.

"What harm can someone do when you've taken their limbs off?"

Winry ignored him.

"What's she looking for, brother?" asked Al from the doorway.

"Screw driver," Ed muttered. Al looked at his brother, sitting against the wall, and Winry running around like a beheaded chicken.

"Shouldn't we-"

"_No."_

"But-"

"Trust me."

So the Elrics sat against the wall as Winry tore her workshop apart. After a while, they heard footsteps in the hallway, and Garfiel stuck his head in.

"Winry, dear, what are you doing?"

"Screwdriver," said the Elrics.

"Oh let me help you, then," he replied.

"_No-_" Ed called out and tried to pull the man back, but he had just moved a tool from one of Winry's piles. She whipped around and smacked his hand away with the tool that happened to be in her hand, which happened to be the pepper spray.

"Right. I'll leave it to you," he squeaked and ran out of the workshop. Winry went back to searching as though nothing had happened. Al looked to Ed as though asking how he'd known, and Ed merely shrugged.

"You hang around here long enough, you learn all the implicit rules she has- for example, don't ever touch her tools," he explained.

Al raised an eyebrow. "Brother isn't usually so perceptive," he countered, "especially when it comes to Winry."

Ed crossed his arms and huffed. "She also got me in the face with the spanner last time," he grumbled. Al's jaw dropped and he began inspecting his brother for injury, but Ed shoved him away. "Relax, I'm fine," he groaned. "She made it up to me, don't worry about it."

"How?"

"Uh… we…" Ed stumbled, not wanting to talk about his a Winry's private hours with his little brother. "We played chess," he said.

"Chess?"

"Lost and lots of chess," said Winry, spanner in hand. She winked at Ed and put an extra sway in her step as she left the room. Ed groaned and rested his cold, metal hand against his face. Al shook his head as Ed ran out after her, saying something about a queen torturing his knight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** FYI, "Inevitable Conclusions" updated and wrapped up today. That's where I put the not-quite-T rated drabbles. It's been fun, and if that kind of story is up your alley, check it out ;)

Now, as far as this one goes, I should have renamed it "inside jokes." The opening lines are once again adapted from one of my much older stories. I just could resist reusing "Pepper spray? Now you've gone too far."

"Playing chess" comes from freshman English class. We were reading _Romeo and Juliet_, and of course someone had to ask what exactly happened between Acts III and IV. As our teacher tried to define "consummate" to 14 year old kids (in a way that wouldn't get him yelled at by stuffy important people), someone else supplied "They were playing chess," and it just caught on for every other piece we read for the next two years.


	63. 96: secret

A/N: More follow-up, because 94 was too much fun to leave at that. If "Inevitable Conclusions" (where I put all the strong T to M-rated drabbles) isn't your style, well, I'm sure you can figure out what just happened.

Also, a huge, gigantic thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Things have been a little crazy at work (with no signs of stopping), so I don't have time to reply to all of you individually, but I really appreciate the feedback, and I'm glad you've been enjoying the stories!

**96. Secret**

Ed had never in his life felt more satisfied and sated than he did at that moment. After they'd moved from the worktable to her room, things hadn't taken long to progress. Sure, it had been awkward at first, and he was pretty sure Winry had been lying when she'd said it didn't hurt at all, but she'd felt like heaven to him. After the second time (during which he'd made _sure_ she was enjoying herself), Winry had curled into his side with a sated smile of her own. Ed ran his fingers through her hair as she rested her head on his flesh shoulder.

"Mmm, that feels nice, she moaned into his neck.

Ed chuckled and mussed her hair. "Morning, sleepy-head," he said softly in her ear.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Not long, about twenty minutes," he replied, and he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. Winry leaned up and kissed the sensitive spot she'd found on his neck, earning a moan.

Things were surely leading to a mind-blowing third time- until the sound of a rickety cart could be heard approaching the house. Ed didn't seem to care and turned his mouth's attention elsewhere, but Winry froze as soon as the sound reached her ears. He asked what was wrong, and she didn't respond at first. He asked again, fully intending to make her forget about whatever was bothering her, but she shook her head and pushed him away.

"Someone's coming," she said.

Ed wasn't fazed, and ran his left hand down her front. "So?" he asked as he brushed over a most-sensitive spot. Winry responded reflexively, but still fought to keep her head.

"It's probably _Granny_," she explained.

Possessed with a vision of Granny whacking him between the legs with a tool larger than she was, Ed froze with a look of panic on his face. _"Shit!"_ he shouted as he vaulted off the bed. Winry threw his boxers at him as she pulled her top on.

"Where are my pants?" she hissed. Ed threw a pair at her and she pulled them on as they raced back to the workshop.

"Lecture me about something; she'll stay away if we're arguing," Ed whispered as the front door slammed. Winry nodded and took a deep breath.

"_Edward Elric, what did you _do_? Take on an _army_? How the hell did you get your hand backwards if you couldn't use Alchemy?"_

"I told you, the Gate-"

"This is why I told you to stop making it into a blade!" she shouted. "I'm surprised you didn't take your head off with that thing!"

"Geez, woman, talk about overboard," he groaned. Winry was about to continue her tirade-act, but Granny peeked around the door-frame.

"Still shouting, huh?" she said. "You're usually working on the new pieces by now."

Winry gulped rather loudly. "But Granny, have you seen what he-"

"Give it up, kid; your secret's out," said the old woman.

Ed gaped at her. "Huh?"

Granny glared at him. "She's wearing _your pants_, pipsqueak," she said, and that was the last thing he remembered before the searing, burning, Gate-trumping pain in his groin.

"YOU OLD HAG! DON'T YOU WANT GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN?"


	64. 97: don't forget

A/N: I will admit I'm taking a bit of a leap here. Ed's never this open. I think we've established that most fanfic takes place in our own worlds of head!canon.

No idea which universe I meant this for. I'm going to continue to quote Vic and say that it's all the same characters and all "one" continuity. Because Vic is amazing :)

**97. Don't forget**

"Brother? I think I have your watch."

Ed groaned as he sat up. "Urgh, the Gate really screwed around with my head this time."

Al giggled. "It's still on the right way, though, right?"

Ed punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Come on, we gotta get you out of here and fed. You look like a refugee."

"But at least I'm back."

"Yeah."

Ed helped Al onto his back and the two of them didn't say anything for a while, until Ed heard a familiar click. Stupid thing never closed right after Winry had pried it open.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Al?"

"Why did you engrave your watch? You wouldn't forget what we did, so-"

"Don't worry about it, Al."

"But what didn't you want to forg-"

"Everything, ok?" Ed snapped. "Our failure, burning the house, all the tears…"

"You carried all that in your pocket?"

"Yeah, yeah, guilt complex, Winry already told me."

"You… you showed Winry?"

"No, she broke into it on her own accord."

"…Oh," said Al. He was silent for a while before asking his next question.

"Brother? When you say 'all the tears,' you mean Winry's don't you."

"…Yeah."

"Is that what you told her?"

"_Hell_ no! She'd just start crying again."

Al couldn't see his brother's face, but there was a warm smile evident in Ed's voice.


	65. 98: I'm home

A/N: Could resist a hint of dystopia.

**98. I'm home**

Ed was dreaming again and he knew it, but that didn't make it any easier to see what was in front of him. The sky was dismal, and something told him it was a normal occurrence. There was snow on the ground, but the chill in the air had nothing to do with the temperature.

As he walked along the street, he recognized the streets of Rush Valley, and he was heading toward Garfiel's. He sped up… or watched himself speed up, he wasn't really sure if he was in the moment or looking down on it. The place was empty, though, when he got there. Garfiel sat outside, staring grumpily into the distance.

Ed walked farther down the street that turned into the hillside. He'd gathered from the sparse population that he and Al had failed, and the cold horror washed over him in a wave of disbelief. He hadn't seen Al, and was avoiding the answer he knew would be waiting for him. He walked over to the hill and found himself in Risembool's graveyard, right in front of his mother's grave. He looked down, and the flowers in his hand fell to the ground in ashes.

_Here lies Winry Rockbell. He couldn't save her._

"_I'm home," he said._

He flew up out of the dream in a cold sweat, his left hand on his heaving chest. His head whipped to his side, where Winry was stirring in her sleep. Her eyes cracked open and she squinted up at him.

"Wha're you doin'?" she slurred.

Ed practically dove into her chest and crushed her against him. "_Now_ I'm home," he said, his voice muffled by her body.

Winry snorted and wrapped her arms around her alchemist, the rhythm of her breathing lulling him back to sleep.


	66. 99: confession

A/N: Super throwback. Belated followup on #8 (or chapter 4, however you're thinking of them).

**99. Confession**

As much as she really wanted to hear the words, Winry knew the day would probably never come. The rate she was going, she'd be lucky just to see Ed for more than three days at a time. The one time she'd actually spent an extended time in Central, Ed had been dragged off to the eastern desert. If they'd been able to rendezvous back at Briggs, and she might have actually traveled with him, but time and luck were never on their side.

Ed was always on the go, and Winry knew him well enough to know that he'd have found another pursuit even without their body-restoration crusade. He would always have a passion to follow and chase after, and the confessions of love would always be, like Winry, left waiting.

She didn't need the words to know- _that_ much was clear as day. She knew both brothers cared for her, but it was always Ed who was protecting and comforting her. Al would sympathize and commiserate, and occasionally berate his brother along with her, but Ed would be the one knocking on her door when she was crying (or when she wanted to, but held it in to keep their promise). Or diving between her and a serial murderer. It wasn't Al the homunculi had threatened- it was _her_, and the fact that it worked spoke volumes about what Ed stubbornly refused to say. It still would have been nice to hear, or even acknowledged in some other, clearly more-than-friends way, but Winry wasn't stupid.

That's why she was caught so off guard the day he and Al stumbled so somberly into Rush Valley. She didn't know what had happened, but the way Ed practically crushed the life out of her as he held her was a clear enough confession for even the deafest of ears.


	67. 100: let's hurry over there

A/N: And without further procrastination, here's the finale:

**100. Let's hurry over there**

* * *

><p>"Can't this damned train go any faster?" Ed complained loudly to anyone who would listen. He crossed his arms and sank lower into the seat. Normally, Al would scold his brother about his impatience, or for disrupting the other passengers, but in this case, he was just as anxious to reach their destination. At the scalding look they received from the stern woman across the aisle, however, Al decided to try calming his brother down.<p>

"It'll be _fine_, brother," he said slowly and in what he hoped was an understanding voice. Ed glared, but didn't say anything. Al pressed his advantage. "It's just a due date, an educated guess at the best. She might not actually go into labor for another week."

"I still can't believe Colonel Shithead-" Ed returned to his old nickname for the president when he was angry "-dragged us out to Central for that stupid meeting! I'm an alchemist, not a diplomat, and all I did was sit there!" Ed grumbled, slouching lower in his seat.

Al averted his eyes and grinned. Ed had always been oblivious; several of the court ladies among the party from Drachma had been very taken with Ed, while he- the epitome of the faithful husband- hadn't noticed them from the chairs they sat in. They were also far more agreeable than their reputations would lead one to believe. President Mustang knew Ed's popularity, and he'd be damned if he ignored that potential advantage, regardless of Fullmetal's marital status. Al frowned at the slightly underhanded technique, but pushed it from his mind.

The train finally reached the rolling hillside that the Elrics called home, and Ed started gathering their stuff. He was already standing in the aisle when the train finally stopped. Al ran after him as he leapt onto the platform. Winry's friend Paninya was waiting for them. Ed was already standing with her when Al found him. "Thank God, Edward, I was afraid you'd stay the night in Central," she sighed in relief.

"_Well?"_ Ed demanded impatiently.

"Get going! Her water broke twenty minutes ago! Nelly's with her but-"

"_Al!_ What are you waiting for? Let's hurry over there!"

Al shrugged as he ran past Paninya. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and enjoying. I'm really glad you liked it :)<p> 


End file.
